


Cherry and the Crystalling

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Darla are invited to the Crystal Empire with the Mane Six to meet Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's newest member of the family. However, the baby is a lot more than it seems and it's all up to the little bundle to save the day from a sudden chaos outbreak in the empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Twilight had answered Atticus's letter and she sent a response to him saying that she hadn't met her brother's new foal either, so they would all go together to meet the newest member of the lavender alicorn princess's family. Atticus asked if she wouldn't mind if he brought someone extra with them and she promised that she would be okay with it.

"I'm going to Equestria!" Darla jumped up and down on her bed in excitement. "I'm going to Equestria! I'm going to Equestria!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, calm down." Atticus laughed.

Darla settled down and then sat down on her bed. "I'm just so excited!"

"I know, so am I." Atticus smiled.

"How soon until we go?!" Darla started to run around the room in a frenzy.

Atticus laughed a little. "Darla, calm down, Equestria won't be going anywhere, we'll be ready to go as soon as Cherry and Mo get here."

Darla then zipped to the bedroom window and stared into the driveway to look out for either one of them. "Come on, come on, COME ON!"

"Oh, come on, Darla, give Cherry some time, it's not like she's just going to come knocking at the door this second." Atticus said.

Just then there was a knocking at the front door as if on cue.

Darla squealed with a grin and dashed to the front door, nearly knocking Patrick and Emily down on the way. "Sorry, guys!" she then opened the door.

Cherry walked in with her hands in her pockets.

"Cherry, you're surprisingly early..." Darla smiled. "That's so unlike you."

"I was told there would be cheesecake." Cherry said, though still very stoic.

"Cheesecake?" Darla asked.

"I like cheesecake." Cherry grinned bright and cheerful before returning to a sour straight face as usual.

"I might have a cheesecake in the kitchen." Emily said.

"Wrap it up." Cherry lightly demanded.

"Nice to see you too, Cherry..." Patrick sighed.

"All right, now we gotta wait for Mo..." Darla folded her arms and tapped her foot quickly and anxiously.

Mo came in, just as excited as Darla and Atticus were.

"Hey, guys!" she beamed.

"Hey, Mo!" Darla smiled. "You ready to go?"

"You bet!" Mo cheered.

"I know Atticus is excited to see you~" Darla batted her eyelashes with a cheeky grin.

"I sure am." Atticus smiled.

"I think we're all here." Patch said as he entered the room with Lucky, Cookie, and Colette.

"Great, the dogs are here too..." Cherry groaned.

"What's wrong with dogs?!" Cookie snarled.

"Uhh..." Cherry glanced at the female boxer rather nervously.

"Think of your reason wisely." Atticus whispered.

"Uhh... Well... I'm more of a cat person...?" Cherry smiled nervously to the female boxer.

"Just watch what you say!" Cookie snarled in her face.

Cherry gulped as she sweated nervously. "Phew... And I thought Drell was my worst nightmare... But luckily for me, that egomaniac blowhard is nowhere in sight!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Atticus said.

"Why not?" Cherry asked.

Drell snaked up behind Cherry and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Of course..." Cherry said in a shaky tone of voice.

"Oh, surely you didn't think you'd go to Equestria without me, hmm?" Drell smirked, stroking her hair in his hold.

"Can we go now?" Darla asked, excited.

"Is there anyone else?" Drell asked.

"Nope, this is all of us, come on, Darla." Atticus said.

"YES!" Darla exploded. "FINALLY!"

Patrick and Emily smiled as the kids were off to have a good time.

"And where you two are coming along." Drell said to Patrick and Emily.

"We'll be right along, I just have to get my last paycheck from work and we'll be right over," Patrick promised. "After our wedding, we always had a special way to make it to Equestria."

Atticus sighed. "Okay, Dad... Don't be too long."

"Don't worry, I promise it'll be fine and we won't miss anything." Patrick promised as he put his arm around Emily.

"Well, okay then." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll be right there," Emily hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Now take your little sister before her head explodes."

Atticus nodded, then went to the door. "Darla, stay close with us."

"Okay." Darla nodded back with a smile, going with them to get to Equestria.

"We'll first go to Twilight's castle to meet up with them." Atticus said.

"Wow, a real castle!" Darla beamed.

"Oh, also Cherry, Twilight said something about a special guest for you, so get ready for that." Atticus said as they were getting set.

"Um, okay..." Cherry shrugged, not sure who the guest could be, but looked a tad bit excited.

"Alright, then let's teleport to Equestria and where all of us will be in our pony forms." Drell said.

"Ready, Darla?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, yeah, can we go now?!" Darla sounded impatient, then realized what she said was kind of rude. "Oh, sorry..."

"Yes, Darla, we can go now." Atticus said.

"Yay!" Darla cheered.

"Wasn't Skippy coming with you?" Mo asked Drell.

"He got caught up in something, he said he would try maybe tomorrow." Drell replied.

"Hope everything's okay." Patch said as he stayed close by Colette as they walked behind Lucky and Cookie.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Drell said before using his magic to turn himself and those who didn't have Equestrian medallions into their own pony forms as they were all teleported to Twilight's castle.

In Equestria, Twilight was with Spike and Starlight Glimmer as they were awaiting the arrival of their inter-dimensional friends. And where they were instantly encountered by them in their pony forms.

"Wow, that was quick." Spike commented.

Twilight came up to everyone she recognized and hugged them instantly, then smiled politely to the extra guests.

"I can't believe we're actually in Equestria!" Darla cheered.

"This must be Darla, huh?" Twilight approached the new filly.

"Yeah, she's really psyched." Mo replied.

"Ohmigosh, the Princess of Friendship!" Darla bowed to Twilight.

Twilight sighed, but had a small smile. "Kinda reminds me of when those little ponies from Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle's school kept tracking me down."

"How did it go with them tracking you down?" Darla asked.

"Ooh, let's just say I'm glad we could all learn a valuable lesson in the end..." Twilight smiled halfway. "Welcome back and those visiting Equestria for the first time, welcome to the land of friendship, and this is my little friend, Spike. You'll meet more of my friends later, and Cherry?~ There's someone here who wants to see you."

"Who is it?" Cherry asked.

"Spike, if you would?" Twilight prompted.

The young dragon nodded and went inside to get the special guest for her.

"So, who's this special guest, Twilight?" Patch asked her.

"I'll tell you later..." Twilight said in a hushed tone so it wouldn't spoil for Cherry, she then smiled once a gray unicorn stallion came with hazel eyes and three black clubs like on playing cards on his flank. "Cherry, you remember Stellar from Las Pegasus, right?"

Cherry's eyes widened and she turned bright pink with a nervous grin. She giggled nervously, then cracked up laughing out loud and then fainted backward onto the ground like a shy school girl.

"Yeah, I believe she remembers him." Atticus said.

Stellar helped Cherry up to her hooves and dusted her clean with a small smile. Cherry smiled back.

"Las Pegasus?" Mo asked.

"Cherry came to visit with her friend Katie once," Twilight explained. "I thought it'd be a fun night if we went there. Stellar was Cherry's date to the gala."

"Aw!" Mo awed.

Cherry and Stellar glanced away, blushing slightly, Cherry bit her lip while Stellar smiled bashfully.

"Who are you again?" Twilight asked the warlock.

"I am Drell, Head of the Witches Council." the warlock replied in a rather boastful tone of voice about his job title.

"Former Head of the Witches Council." Atticus said.

"Whatever!" Drell whispered sharply.

"So, Twilight, where's the others?" Mo asked since she didn't see the other Mane Six.

"In the throne room, I'm trying to figure out what Starlight's friendship lesson should be." Twilight said.

"I'm a little nervous." Starlight popped from the alicorn princess's side.

"Ah, don't worry, it's not as hard as you think." Mo soothed.

Starlight smiled to her.

"Yeah, why don't we go see the girls while Twilight narrows down to what your friendship lesson will be?" Atticus asked.

"That sounds like a good compromise." Spike agreed.

"Very well then, go on in, I'll meet you guys inside." Twilight nodded.

"Okay, Twily." Atticus smiled.

"Heeey, only Shining Armor can call me that..." Twilight smirked to him.

"Can't your brother figure do it too?"Atticus smirked.

Patch whispered something to Twilight which made her giggle.

"What?" Darla asked, seeing that. "What's so funny?"

"I just told her what Cherry, you, and Jessica call Atticus." Patch whispered to her.

"Ohhh... That..." Darla smirked.

"Hey!" Atticus called out.

"Okay, only if I get to call you Atty." Twilight smirked.

"Fine..." Atticus groaned and rolled his eyes.

Twilight laughed and gently ruffled up his mane. "Thatta boy."

"Well, I better get inside so then I can run for my life." Patch smiled nervously.

"Yes, yes you should." Atticus smirked to his puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight stayed with Starlight as the others then went inside the castle to meet the other Mane Six. Cherry was keeping a close eye out so Pinkie Pie wouldn't randomly show up and tackle her into a hug as usual.

"Don't worry, Pinkie Pie is still in the throne room and nowhere else." Stellar assured her while Atticus continued to chase after Patch.

"Phew!" Cherry breathed in relief. "Thanks... Hey, I thought you didn't talk..." she then said as a joke to his magician guise.

"That's for on stage..." Stellar teased back with a smirk. 

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Oh, come on, Atticus! I just wanted Twilight to get even with you!" Patch playfully whined while galloping away from him.

"Come here, you little mutt!" Atticus called, playfully calling his puppy a mutt as he continued to chase him.

"Those two act like brothers." Mo giggled.

"Seems fair enough." Lucky agreed.

After a short while, Atticus finally caught Patch.

"Am I in trouble?" Patch pouted up to Atticus once he was captured.

"Yep, you sure are." Atticus said before putting him into a headlock and then began to give a noogie.

"Heeey, no fair!" Patch wiggled.

Atticus laughed as he playfully 'tortured' his puppy.

After about a few minutes, they went to meet up with the girls in the throne room. Patch patted the top of his head, luckily for him and the other dogs, walking on all fours was nothing different for them, though he had been known to go on two legs whenever he had the chance and appeared more like a human child than a normal dog would standing on its hind legs. The two Pegasi, earth ponies, and now one unicorn were happily chattering together, but then stopped once they heard someone coming in and smiled once they saw who was there.

"Hey, girls." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, hello, darlings!" Rarity beamed. "It's been far too long!"

"It sure has." Patch smiled.

"So, are you girls excited about the baby?" Mo smiled.

"I know I am!" Pinkie Pie bounced over to them. 

"Yeah, yeah, Pinkie's been explodin' her head 'bout it." Applejack added.

"So, what were you girls talking about before we came in here?" Patch asked.

"Well, we were deciding when to leave and where I think we should leave ASAP, I don't wanna miss the Crystalling." Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack noticed another pony and whispered. "Look, it's Cherry's coltfriend from Las Pegasus!"

"Ooh, Cherry has a coltfriend~" Pinkie sang.

"Quit it!" Cherry yelped while Stellar blushed slightly.

"So, back to this Crystalling." Colette said.

"Yeah, what is that exactly?" Lucky asked.

"We're not exactly sure, darling." Rarity said.

"All we do know is that it has something to do with the baby." Applejack added.

"And a party!" Pinkie smiled.

"Maybe it's a baby shower..." Mo guessed.

"It's much more than that." Rainbow dash said.

"We'll find out later it seems." Mo said to Atticus.

Atticus nodded in agreement. "Well, does anyone know if they had a boy or a girl?"

The girls simply shook their heads.

"Darn..." Atticus pouted.

"We had a little bet going on..." Cherry said. "I bet for a girl."

"Well, whatever the baby is, it gets to be they'll be performing the Crystalling." Rainbow dash said.

"Are you sure he or she isn't too young?" Lucky asked. "I mean... That seems so sudden..."

"This Crystalling happens when a new crystal pony in the Crystal Empire is brought into the world." Rarity said.

"It's a wonderful celebration." Fluttershy added gently and quietly as always.

"So, what is the Crystalling anyway?" Starlight asked just now entering the room.

"Just the super duperest!" Pinkie got in her face with a grin.

"It has something to do with the baby and the Crystal Heart and the awesome energy." Rainbow dash said.

Darla smiled brightly to the Mane Six, too engrossed by meeting them to say or do anything.

"Is she okay?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Atticus said. "Guys, this is my little sister, Darla."

Darla smiled brightly and waved her hoof to the Mane Six.

"Oh, she's just so adorable." Rarity awed.

Darla blushed and smiled.

"Welcome!" Pinkie pinched Darla's cheeks. "Ooh, looks like somepony needs a welcome to Equestria party!"

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"For another time, Pinkie," Applejack said. "We got a little colt or filly to meet."

"Yep." Atticus said.

"Aww..." Pinkie pouted about a party being put off until another time.

"We'll do it later." Atticus assured her.

"Yay!" Pinkie then beamed.

Stellar smiled, coming to Cherry's side. His horn glowed as he held out a flower for her, putting it behind her ear to go in her mane. Cherry smiled bashfully and allowed him to do so.

"I think Cherry really likes Stellar." Colette smiled.

"Seems like it..." Patch agreed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Cherry smile before." Pinkie Pie said.

"She doesn't?" Starlight asked.

"At times, she does, but only if it's on Halloween." Atticus said.

"I can be happy..." Cherry glared.

"Yes, but at times, it's a bit of a shock." Atticus said.

'She smiled a lot with me at the Gala.' Stellar said as he magicked up a note for everyone.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"So, Starlight, what's your friendship lesson?" Mo asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm just about to go find out from Twilight." Starlight said.

"Well, don't worry about it, K?" Mo said. "We forgive you too."

"What did she do?" Colette asked Patch.

"She first was able to take away everyone's cutie marks in a village. and then she went back in time to try and stop Rainbow Dash's Rainboom from happening." Patch whispered.

"Ooh..." Colette was surprised and amazed.

"Yeah, wow." Patch said.

Colette smiled to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Atticus went to Starlight to find out what her friendship lesson was.

"Hello, Atticus." Starlight greeted the male alicorn.

"Hey there, Starlight," Atticus replied. "So, what's your Friendship Lesson from Twilight?"

"Don't know yet, just about to find out, you can come with me if you want." Starlight said.

"Okay." Atticus smiled to her.

Starlight smiled back, a little nervous, but she seemed slightly more confident now than before. 

She walked back to the library as Twilight had now finally figured out the three to choose from for Starlight's friendship lesson.

"All right, you ready, Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"I think so..." Starlight replied with a small, yet visibly nervous smile.

"Well, I've narrowed down your friendship lesson down to these three." Twilight said, showing three pieces of paper with friend lessons on them.

"So, what have you narrowed down for her?" Atticus asked.

"One, is for the Crystal Empire where she gets to rekindle her friendship with the first pony she ever made friends with." Twilight smiled.

"Sunburst?" Starlight asked if she was referring to that pony.

"The very same," Twilight nodded.

"Oh, I-I don't know..." Starlight looked anxious about reuiniting.

"Of course, that's just one idea..." Twilight said as she looked through the other decisions, levitating the papers with her horn, seeming to be unaware of how overwhelmed Starlight looked at the mention of the one called 'Sunburst'.

"Starlight, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

Starlight blinked and pulled herself out of her reverie.

Twilight even looked a little concerned to her new pupil. "Is something wrong?" she added in with deep and genuine concern in her voice for the unicorn.

"What? O-Oh, no," Starlight nervously smiled as she shuffled her hooves. "Those all sound great!" she then forced herself to grin.

"I know! It's just going to be so hard to choose." Twilight smiled.

Startlight weakly chuckled, but then frowned. "Oh, yeah..." she then bit her lip anxiously.

Atticus could tell that Starlight wasn't so happy about one of the friendship lessons.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go now..." Starlight said, leaving the library then.

Twilight nodded to her and allowed her to go until next time. Atticus decided to go with Starlight since she hadn't been in the castle too long and was probably lost. 

Starlight used her horn to open one door, thinking it was her room, but then a bunch of supplies fell on top of her, much to her misfortune.

"I'm guessing that one is the supply closet." Atticus said.

"Do you know the way around here?" Starlight asked him. "I'm never going to find my way in this place!"

Another door opened to show Spike after hearing her voice.

"Well, I kind of know my way around here, but not that much." Atticus said.

Starlight sighed as they walked down the hallway together.

The dragon came next to the female unicorn's side, seeing her very down in the dumps. "Gee, Starlight, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Spike," Starlight sighed and shook her head in dismissal, but paid attention to him. "Twilight's figuring out what my first friendship lesson is, I guess I'm not exactly thrilled with the options. Well... One of them..."

"Which one?" Spike asked.

"Reuniting me with my first friend..." Starlight admitted.

Spike stopped in his tracks, not finding that to be such a big deal. "What's so bad about that?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with see an old friend." Atticus said before getting a feeling why.

Starlight sighed softly as she thought back to when she was a little filly. "When we were foals, Sunburst knew everything there was to know about magic," She then started to explain her tale. "He always knew just what to do."

"You two sound like you two were the closest of friends." Atticus smiled.

"We really were," Starlight replied as she continued. "He was always there to help me. I guess it's no surprise that Sunburst got his cutie mark in magic and off to Princess Celestia's school... And he left..."

"Yeah, we know the rest of the story." Spike said.

You blamed cutie marks and stripped a whole village of theirs, and when Twilight and the others stopped you, you went back in time and almost destroyed Equestria," Atticus listed. "Right?"

"Yeah...." Starlight sighed. "Not really stuff I'm super eager to tell Sunburst about. I mean, he's probably some big important wizard now, and... I can't even find my way around Twilight's castle."

"Well, if Sunburst really is that good at magic, maybe he would appreciate your, uh, excellence." Atticus said to Starlight.

Starlight looked over to the male alicorn and merely bowed her head with her eyes shut in shame.

"You should talk to Twilight about it," Spike advised. "I'm sure she'd want to hear what you have to say."

"I know..." Starlight sighed sadly as if all hope for her was lost. "But I don't want her to think I'm not ready to learn or that I'm not grateful for everything she's doing."

"Spike! Atticus! Come quick!" Twilight called out from the balcony.

Spike and Atticus looked to each other and came as Twilight smiled, looking out as there was wind howling, blowing her mane slightly. Twilight saw a flake coming from the sky and she held out her wing to catch the flake from her position. Once the flake landed, it became a letter as if by magic.

"It's a Crystalling invitation!" Spike beamed.

"You know what this means." Atticus smiled to his sister figure.

"Exactly," Twilight was very much overjoyed right now. "Shining Armor's a father! I'm an aunt!" she then walked towards Starlight. "Well, this settles it! Since we're going to the Crystal Empire, your first friendship lesson is going to be... Reuniting with Sunburst!"

"Great..." Starlight forced a smile as she replied uneasily about her friendship lesson.

"This is going to be great." Atticus smiled.

Twilight and Atticus then rushed to tell the others that Shining Armor and Cadence's baby was finally born and they were all set to go to the Crystal Empire to meet the new addition to Twilight's family. Twilight gave Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch the option of teleporting over to the Crystal Empire themselves and meeting them there or to take the train which would take much longer than simply teleporting with their medallions.

"We'll go there by train with you." Atticus said.

"It would be best if we were all together for this." Mo agreed.

"All right, let's go then," Twilight said, then whistled. "All aboard to the train station!"

The Mane Six and Stellar met them and they were now going to the Train Station to head to the Crystal Empire.

"I wonder where Mom and Dad are." Darla said before two full grown ponies appeared.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be around here somewhere." Mo soothed her.

Darla sighed, then looked over to the two adult ponies. "Oh, excuse me."

"I guess I'm a little rusty when it comes to teleporting." The male unicorn said.

"You're improving, don't worry." the female unicorn soothed. 

"You teleported here?" Darla asked.

"Oh, dear, surely you recognize us..." the female unicorn smiled, putting her hoof around the male.

"Wait, Mom, Dad, is that you?" Darla asked.

The unicorn couple smiled. "Surprise!"

"You guys made it!" Atticus smiled to the couple.

"We told you we would meet you here and here we are." Emily said.

"My teleportation's not what it used to be though..." Patrick sighed as he gently tapped his horn.

"Sure seems like it." Atticus said.

"We're going by train, you're welcome to join us." Mo invited.

Patrick and Emily smiled, of course, accepting the invitation as they came onto the train with the Mane Six. Twilight welcomed Patrick and Emily, but did a double take to them. She could had sworn she saw these two unicorns somewhere before and even asked to look at their cutie marks. Patrick and Emily did so so then the violet Alicorn could see what cutie marks they both had. Twilight looked to their flanks. Patrick had a spell book cutie mark while Emily had a musical note cutie mark.

"I know I've seen those cutie marks before..." Twilight said as she inspected her brother figure's parents.

"You have?" Patrick and Emily asked.

"I know I have, but I can't think of from where..." Twilight scratched her chin with her hoof. "Oh, well, it'll come to me... It's great to meet you two though."

"It's great to finally meet you as well, dear." Emily smiled.

"Your parents must be so proud." Patrick added in with his own smile to the young violet alicorn.

"Indeed they are," Twilight said, then just realized something. "Ooh! This means they're going to be grandparents."

"Yep." Lucky nodded.

"I hope we get to be grandparents someday." Emily said to her husband.

"I'm sure we will, darling." Patrick cooed.

Emily smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Atticus, if you had a child, what would that make me?" Darla asked, curiously.

"That would make you an aunt." Atticus said.

"Or as Scar would say, a monkey's aunt." Patch smiled.

Atticus laughed a little at that.

"Uh, thanks, I guess..." Darla shrugged about being a 'monkey's aunt'.

"Come on, let's get on the train, no time to waste!" Pinkie Pie called out.

"Come on, y'all, ya know how Pinkie gets." Applejack advised.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded before going inside the train.

With that, they all filed into the train in an orderly fashion. Starlight sulked as she followed them inside. Once they were all set, the doors closed and the train was now steadily going down the tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is something wrong with Starlight?" Mo whispered to her boyfriend.

"She's just anxious about her first friendship lesson," Atticus whispered back. "Twilight wants her to meet her old friend Sunburst."

"That's nice." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope it goes better than she thinks it will." Atticus said as Starlight sulked in her seat.

"I'm sure it will." Mo said.

"So am I." Atticus smiled to her.

"Ah, little seeds of romance blossoming in Equestria..." Patrick smirked to his son, he couldn't hear what was being said, but noticed that he and Mo were whispering amongst each other.

"I can already hear wedding bells ringing." Emily smiled.

Patrick smiled back, very proudly and sniffled slightly. Emily cooed to him and put her hoof around him, gently wiping any tears with her other one.

"I can't wait to get to the Crystal Empire." Patch smiled.

"What's it like?" Darla asked. "It sounds glamorous."

"Trust me, it's unlike anything you've ever seen." Atticus said.

"You just have to see it." Twilight cooed to Darla.

Darla sighed and then groaned. "More waiting?"

"Yep." Cookie nodded.

Applejack smiled as she was sitting next to something she had covered up.

Rainbow Dash woke up from her nap, then yawned and stretched and noticed it. "Um, Applejack, what is that?"

"Oh, just a little somethin' for the youngin." Applejack smiled.

"Ooh, what is it?" Darla smiled.

Applejack leaned over, bit on the tarp with her teeth and whipped it back to show her gift for Shining Armor and Cadence's baby. It was an apple based cradle and gently rocked back and forth. "Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees," she showed her gift to the others. "We make 'em for all the Apples, and anypony related to Twilight is practically family."

Twilight smiled, feeling deeply touched by that statement.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay... But it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" Rainbow Dash flew out of her seat, then took out a mobile with clouds, lightning bolts, and rainbows attached to it. "Bam!" 

"Ooh!" Cookie, Colette, Emily, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity cooed.

"Pretty~" Pinkie Pie smiled, then reached out to touch it and accidentally made one of the attachments fall, which gave her a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"Sure is pretty." Colette said.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash replied, though she shot a slight glare to the pink earth pony who had unintentionally broke it.

"Well, a mobile is real nice... As long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it." Applejack said as she glanced at her homemade cradle/bassinet for the little tyke.

"And a rather fetching blanket to keep you warm." Rarity added in as she used her horn to replace the apple blanket and put in a different one that was decorated with horseshoes.

"Yep, it's true." Emily smiled.

"I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadence will love all our gifts," Twilight spoke up. "But I think they're more happy we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling."

"Ooh! I can't wait to see all that light and love make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" Pinkie Pie spoke up in utter delight.

"Is the Crystal Heart like the legendary Silver Crystal?" Darla asked.

"Actually, Darla, the Crystal Heart is an ancient and powerful relic," Twilight explained to the newest visitor to Equestria. "Without its magic, the Crystal Empire would be lost to the Frozen North."

"Ooh." Darla absorbed that information, it sounded very important to remember.

"Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important," Starlight feigned astonishment. "I'd understand if you wanted to... You know... Wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back."

"Are you kidding?" Twilight replied with a tickled smile. "This trip is perfect! Not only do I get to see the baby and take part in the ceremony that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire, but I'm starting my new pupil off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever! I can't wait!"

"Right... Me neither..." Starlight replied uneasily, hiding her true feelings.

Atticus and Spike both gestured to Starlight, telling her to tell Twilight how she was feeling.

Starlight got the message as Twilight didn't see the gesture as she was looking through a book. "Actually, Twilight, I am a little worried about meeting Sunburst." she then admitted to the Princess of Friendship.

"Oh, trust me. I know what it's like to see old friends," Twilight smiled easily as she took out a long list reached touched and spread across the train floor. "But I'll be right there to help things along. I've broken the whole lesson down into a few easy steps to ensure this reunion goes off without a hitch!"

Starlight chuckled nervously in response.

"Isn't that list going a bit overboard?" Darla asked.

"Get used to it, that's just how Twily is." Atticus whispered.

"I guess so..." Darla shrugged then.

Stellar gently shook Cherry awake.

"Huh?" Cherry blinked rapidly. "What?" she then rubbed her eyes with her hooves, moving her glasses up slightly off her face.

Stella pointed out the window to show her that they were there now.

"Oh, cool." Cherry smiled tiredly.

"Yay!" Darla cheered. "The Crystal Empire!"

The train stopped and allowed them all to come out together as they were finally at the Crystal Empire. Twilight started to read aloud the steps in her lesson to Starlight, then accidentally ran into a familiar white unicorn stallion who was waiting for them, but appeared to be falling asleep.

"Shining Armor." Atticus smiled as he came to Twilight's side.

"Twilight... Atticus..." Shining Armor weakly called with a smile, he then hugged his sister right away. 

Twilight smiled, very overjoyed yet again. "I didn't know you were meeting us."

"Of course I am!" Shining Armor replied, but he sounded distant and rather tired. "It's me, right here. Here I am. Why wouldn't I come meet my sister? Though we have met before, heh-heh..."

"Shining Armor, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days." Atticus said.

"You look like Maestro Forte on a daily basis." Cherry muttered.

"Never better!" Shining Armor smiled, but looked anything but truly happy, just slightly zany due to lack of sleep. "Being a father is amazing! And wonderful, and amazing, and confusing, and amazing, but surprising too, you know? I mean, not that you'd know. You wouldn't know, I know... You know?"

The others merely glanced at him, though Rainbow Dash quietly chuckled at his insanity.

"Baby keeping you up?" Mo assumed. "I have a baby brother at home, when he gets sick, he cries at night more than usual and I can hear him from my room."

"Well, no one said that having a baby would be easy." Patch said.

"It never is sometimes..." Emily quietly chuckled.

"Sorry, I haven't really slept since Cadence had the baby," Shining Armor sighed to them. "Come to think of it, she hasn't either. It sure would be great to get a break."

'This is going to put a damper in the Friendship Lesson.' Darla thought to herself.

Twilight then realized how exhausted her brother was and no doubt that her sister-in-law was in the same pain. "Oh, of course! I don't know what I was thinking! You two probably need all kinds of help! I'm sorry, Starlight, but I guess combining your first lesson with this visit wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh, uh, don't be ridiculous!" Starlight's eyes widened in excitement, but she tried to hide it from the violet alicorn princess. "You're an aunt now! That's way more important than some friendship lesson."

"Isn't there a way to do both?" Cherry asked.

"Actually, there is." Spike smiled.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Oh?" Twilight asked.

"We've already got the list." Spike smiled.

"You've already done the work for Starlight's lesson with this list," Atticus added in. "All we have to do is follow it!"

Starlight face-hoofed in response. 

"Guys, you're geniuses!" Twilight praised.

"Oh, but then, you'll miss seeing the baby." Mo frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure me Spike and Starlight will see the baby after Starlight's friendship lesson." Atticus assured his girlfriend.

"Then it's settled!" Twilight replied. "Shining Armor and I will head straight to the castle, and you three can head straight to Sunburst's!"

"Aye-Aye, Princess!" Spike saluted. "Come on, Atticus!"

Starlight nervously chuckled as she followed the male alicorn and dragon.

"Alright, Shining Armor, let's go see your little foal." Mo smiled.

"Ah... The baby..." Shining Armor nearly snored.

"Poor man..." Patrick sighed. 

The group then went off to meet the newest addition to Twilight and Shining Armor's family. While they did that, Spike, Atticus, and Starlight were making their way to Sunburst's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know you're a little worried about this reunion, but I'm sure Twilight's got everything covered." Spike said, holding onto the extensive list as they walked among the many other ponies either living in or visiting the Empire.

"Everything except how I'd rather do absolutely anything else." Starlight sounded anything but excited about facing Sunburst.

"I'm pretty sure she's anticipated that." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah, you know how Twilight can be," Spike chuckled. "It's all part of the lesson. Trust the lesson."

"Right..." Starlight glanced at him, rolling her periwinkle eyes, she then spotted something in the town center which made her smirk rather darkly.

"Now, the first step of the lesson is....." Atticus started as he read the list.

"Hey, isn't that you?" Starlight gestured.

Spike and Atticus then looked up to where she was pointing.

"Yep, sure is." Spike said.

"Now according to Twilight's research, Sunburst's place should be...." Atticus started.

"Why is there a statue of you in the Crystal Empire?" Starlight stalled.

"Because Spike the Brave and Glorious saved all of us from King Sombra!" a vanilla mare with strawberry mane dashed over with a proud grin.

"Such a good thing they don't remember I'm his nephew." Atticus whispered to Spike.

Spike nodded quietly to Atticus, knowing how big a deal that would be and would cause a catastrophe even.

"And then again during the Equestria Games!" another mare with a silver coat and orange mane rushed over, talking about Spike's heroism.

"Really?" Starlight asked.

"Really," an orange stallion with blue mane came up behind the dragon and smirked to him. "Big fan." he then held out his hoof so Spike could shake it.

Spike grinned and shook his hoof.

Starlight smirked once she saw Spike was getting distracted from the lesson. "Um, when were you going to tell me about this?" she then asked innocently.

"Oh, it's not that important." Spike said bashfully.

"It most certainly is!" the Crystal Ponies disagreed.

Starlight smirked, then used her horn to levitate a stool and made the dragon sit down in it. "That's it! We're not going anywhere until I get the whole story!"

Atticus sighed, already knowing that Starlight was stalling, but allowed Spike to tell his 'heroic deed'. Starlight relaxed onto a chair as she magicked up some popcorn. Spike then decided to tell Starlight the whole story of how he defeated King Sombra, saving the Crystal Empire.

Meanwhile...

"Before we go in, I should probably tell you," Shining Armor sounded cautious. "Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock."

"Oh, come on, Shining Armor, we've seen babies before." Mo said.

"Yeah, meeting this one won't be any different." Twilight agreed while reassuring her big brother as she opened the door with her horn.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Drell, and Skippy were standing next to a very sleep deprived Cadence by the bassinet.

'I wonder what the baby will look like.' Patch thought to himself with a smile.

Cookie gently picked Patch up and carried him on her back with a smile. "So you have a better view."

"Much appreciated." Patch smiled back to her.

The others came and met the baby who appeared to be a little filly. She was wrapped up in a blanket and was sleeping quietly and peacefully and had violet mane and there was a visible horn on her head. The others smiled so far, until suddenly, the blanket was torn off and the baby was shown to have huge pegasus wings and opened her eyes to reveal they were crystal ocean blue as polished sapphires.

"Or we could be wrong." Mo said.

The baby cooed to them and smiled peacefully. Cherry suddenly dropped to the floor and twitched her hooves in the air with her eyes twitching.

"Surprising, right?" Drell asked.

Cadence poked Cherry slightly.

"Gaaaahhhh..." Cherry groaned as she was having a meltdown. "Sooo cuuuute..."

"Oh, calm down, you're not going to die." Drell groaned.

"Yes, I aaaammm..." Cherry still shook on the floor.

Drell removed his glasses and face-hoofed. "And I thought Skippy and Penelope were drama queens."

"I don't think that's the real deal!" Twilight yelped. "The baby is an alicorn!"

"It looks that way." Cadence replied, very tired.

"Um, yeah, is that a problem?" Darla asked. "I mean... Cadence is an alicorn... Celestia's an alicorn... Luna's an alicorn... Atticus is an alicorn... Why can't the baby be an alicorn?"

"It's not that simple, darling," Rarity replied. "I always thought alicorn wings had to be earned by accomplishing some great princess worthy deed!"

"Yeah, ya just can't be born with 'em." Applejack added in.

"Wait, what do you mean can't be born with them? I thought alicorns were naturally born with their horn and wings." Patch said.

"The birth of an alicorn is something Equestria has never seen!" Princess Celestia reported.

"It is beyond even our understanding." Princess Luna added.

"That's not very reassuring." Fluttershy replied in a hushed tone of voice as always.

"So then, this is the very first baby alicorn?" Patch asked.

"It looks that way." Celestia replied.

"Have there ever been baby alicorns in the past?" Patrick asked Drell and Skippy.

"Nope, there hasn't." Drell shook his head.

"Well then..." Emily said, not sure how to feel or what to say about the baby. "Well, the baby certainly will be... Unique..."

"Wow!" Pinkie squealed. "A unicorn, and a Pegasus! So she could be a super-strong flyer and have crazy baby magic!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Well, I know all about super-strong flying!"

"And I can help keep tabs on her magic!" Twilight added in, volunteering.

Cadence and Shining Armor smiled to their helping hooves for their child.

"She sure is cute..." Drell was even admiring the little foal, he then tickled her chin with his hoof. "Cootchi-Cootchi-Coo~..."

The baby giggled until she sniffled and sneezed very loudly, charging up her horn which nearly exploded Drell.

"Wow." Drell said, surprised.

Cherry put her hoof to her mouth once she stood up. Drell's mane was all frazzled and spiky, his glasses were shattered, and he looked ashy from the impact, he then sent a glare to Cherry. Cherry then fell down again and cracked up laughing at his misfortune.

"Drell, don't even think about it." Patrick said.

Drell growled, trying to hold in his anger and magic as Cherry kept laughing at him.

"Okay, Cherry, I think that's enough." Emily told her.

"I-I-I can't!" Cherry kept laughing, unable to stop. "Whoo!" But then she felt Emily's stare as she could see that the adult female unicorn was serious. She then let her laughter die down and she looked away, shaking a cold chill down her spine.

"Thank you." Emily smiled then.

Drell straightened himself out.

"Uh, bless you." Lucky chuckled sheepishly to the newborn foal.

"Wow, seems like she's more powerful than a newborn unicorn." Patrick said surprised.

"Indeed..." Princess Celestia agreed. 

"The crowds have already started to gather." Princess Luna alerted as she looked out the window to see crystal ponies were on their way into the castle for the big celebration.

Pinkie came up next to her as she was blowing into a green balloon, then floated in the air with it once it was fully blown. "This Crystalling is gonna be some party!" she beamed, obviously excited and anxious to get started.

"You can say that again." Colette said.

Cadence yawned, then looked very worried about the others meeting her new daughter. "Do you think we should call it off?"

"No way," Patch said. "We've all faced a lot worse than baby magic."

"He's right you know," Rarity agreed. "I can't imagine cancelling such a beautiful and important ceremony over something so potentially adorable!"

"Besides, with your daughter being a baby alicorn, this Crystalling might be more important than ever." Patrick said Cadence.

The others agreed with that statement and wanted to go along with that decision.

"Perhaps you should address your subjects and remind them of that." Princess Celestia suggested to her niece.

Cadence nodded, agreeing with her aunt, knowing that she was right. Shining Armor snored, falling asleep again.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight alerted her older brother. "Do you have everything you need for the ceremony?"

"Huh? Oh, no!" Shining Armor woke up in a flash and instantly panicked. "I still have to interview the honor guards, choose the purity crystal, and pick a crystaller!"

"Don't worry, Shining Armor, we'll help you out with all of that." Patch smiled.

"Take it easy, honey, we'll happily help." Cookie agreed.

Pinkie Pie squealed which made the baby giggle to her, having a lot of fun with her already.

"All right, we should split up." Patrick suggested.

"I'll stay here with Twilight and Pinkie Pie to watch over the baby." Emily volunteered.

"Same here." Cookie volunteered.

"I'll stay and help with the baby too." Patch said.

"That's very grown up of you, kiddo." Lucky smiled admirably to his son figure.

"Thanks." Patch smiled back as a twinkle appeared in his eye, knowing that he made Lucky very proud.

"And we'll help with everythin' else." Applejack offered.

Shining Armor started to fall asleep again, much to everypony else's dismay.

'That is, if he can stay awake long enough to tell us how.' Stellar commented.

"Maybe I should check on Atticus, Spike, and Starlight." Cherry suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Cherry." Emily smiled.

'Want some company?' Stellar offered.

Cherry blushed bashfully slightly. "Only if you'd want to."

"I would love to." Stellar verbally said.

Cherry giggled shyly, putting her hoof to her mouth. "Well, come along then."

Stellar smiled, walking along her side as they left to catch up with Spike, Atticus, and Starlight. As they made their way to Spike, Atticus, and Starlight the baby purple dragon was just finishing up his story of his 'heroic deed'.


	6. Chapter 6

"...And that's how we found the Crystal Heart, defeated King Sombra, and saved the Empire." Spike concluded, omitting certain parts for Atticus's sake.

The ponies cheered in response from the story's end and demanded to be told about the Equestria Games.

"Well, as much as I love reliving my heroic deeds, Starlight and I have an important lesson to do, by order of the Princess of Friendship!" Spike replied, much to their disappointment and Starlight's misfortune.

"Sorry, kids, but this friendship lesson is Starlight's first one and we can't delay it any longer." Atticus soothed the crystal pony foals.

"Aw, come on, guys," Starlight insisted after gulping down her popcorn. "I want to hear about the Games too!"

"Starlight, we know that you're nervous, but you can't avoid it." Atticus said.

"He's right," Spike added after he signed an autograph for one of the crystal fillies. "It also says right in step three, to, uh, 'Deal with your fears by facing them, not by putting it off'." he then read from Twilight's list.

"Yeah, so put that popcorn away, and let's get to Sunburst's house." Atticus said.

Starlight groaned, turning bitter and sour, chucking her popcorn as she came out of her chair. "Ugh... Let's go get this over with..."

"Hey, wait for us!" Cherry called from the distance.

Atticus, Spike, and Starlight looked to see Cherry and Stellar coming over to them. Starlight sighed, but she did look a little relieved, maybe they wouldn't be here long and distract Atticus and Spike from her friendship lesson.

"What are you two doing here?" Spike asked Cherry and Stellar. "Aren't you supposed to be with Twilight and the others?"

"I wanted to check on you guys to make sure the lesson was going okay, but..." Cherry replied.

"Oh, it's going fine, by the way, Cherry, how are you?" Starlight put her hoof around the other mare. "Tell us all about it and don't miss a single detail!"

"Starlight?" Atticus raised his eyebrow with a serious look, somehow now looking like King Sombra.

Starlight bit her lip, sweating anxiously.

"She procrastinating?" Cherry asked, narrowing her eyes at the lavender unicorn.

"More like stalling." Atticus said.

"Same diff." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, then let's get going." Spike smiled.

Stellar nodded, sending a strict glance to Starlight with his hazel eyes. Starlight groaned as she went with Spike and Atticus.

"You guys wanna come?" Spike asked Cherry and Stellar.

Cherry shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Yeah." Stellar nodded.

"Come on then." Spike said as he led the way.

Starlight looked unfortunate again as they were on their way to see Sunburst face-to-face at last. 

After walking for a while, they finally arrived at the house where Sunburst lived/worked. It appeared to be a crystal cottage with a witch's hat for a roof.

"That's an interesting design..." Atticus commented as they walked over to the residence.

Starlight walked up the steps and was just about to knock on the door until...

"Wait!" Spike stopped her.

"What?" Starlight looked worriedly back to him.

Spike took out the papers. "Knocking on the door isn't the next thing on the list!"

"Seriously?" Starlight asked.

"I know Twilight can be a little nitpicky, but this is your first lesson as her pupil, and it's important that we do it right!" Spike replied.

"Fine..." Starlight rolled her eyes with a sharp sigh. "What's the next thing on the list?"

Spike then cleared his throat before reading aloud to her. "'Before they see each other, be sure to highlight the importance of the meeting'."

"I think we can skip that step." Starlight said, finding that part of the list unimportant.

"I don't know... I mean if we skip it, the whole lesson could go south!" Spike replied, getting hysterical all of the sudden. "And then you might end up taking a giant step backwards instead of forwards! Maybe you'll never be able to learn anything about friendship at all! It's almost like your whole future depends on this moment."

This caused for Starlight to go wide-eyed before agreeing to do the next step.

"'Highlight the importance of the meeting', check!" Spike crossed that off the list. "I can't believe you wanted to skip that!"

Starlight mustered all of her courage the best that she could and gently kncoked on the door a few times, waiting for an answer. After waiting for a few seconds, it looked like no one was answering. 

Starlight looked back to the others who merely shrugged in response. She then decided to get going, but just as her back was turned, as if on cue, the door opened to a crack. "Sunburst...?" she asked softly, trying to look inside.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" a stallion's voice replied.

"It's me, Starlight, we used to be friends?" Starlight asked, hoping the unicorn stallion would remember.

"Oh, of course!" Sunburst opened the door more in utter delight to the lavender mare. "S-Starlight! My goodness, it-it's been a long time! What, uh, what have you been up to?" 

Starlight looked anxious about saying what she had been up to, but she had to do this, so she mustered all of her courage again. "Me? Oh! You know, some of this, some of that, different... stuff. Right now, I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil."

"The Princess of Friendship?" Sunburst asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm... Mm-hmm..." Cherry and Atticus nodded encouragingly in the back with Spike and Stellar.

"Yeah." Starlight nodded.

Sunburst smiled, proud of his old friend.

"That's actually kind of why I'm here," Starlight then continued. "I mean, I know you're probably very busy."

"What do you mean?" Sunburst asked, confused of why she would think he was busy.

"Well, I figured after magic school, you'd go on to do important wizard work, but..." Starlight explained her assumption.

"Oh, no.... I mean, yes, yes, that's me, a very important wizard." Sunburst smiled nervously.

Cherry squinted her eyes, seeming to notice Sunburst seemed hysterical. After a while, the two unicorns stopped talking and an awkward silence filled the air between them.

"Right... Uh, well..." Sunburst backed up slightly. "Good to see you." After that, he closed the door.

"Well, that was awkward." Atticus said.

"He's hiding something." Cherry speculated.

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

"Maybe we should have skipped highlighting the importance of the meeting." Spike said.

"Well, I guess that's that." Starlight replied, sounding victorious.

"Come on, Starlight, this lesson isn't over yet." Stellar said.

"We have to at least explain what Twilight wants. "Spike added in.

Starlight groaned in misfortune and karma, then turned herself around and made herself knock on the door again. After knocking on it, the door opened again to show Sunburst.

"You guys okay then?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded to her.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry shrugged. "See, Stellar? There was nothing to worry about and you were worrying silly!"

Stellar rolled his eyes, but smiled to her with his ears slightly drooping.

While that was going on, back at the castle...

Shining Armor and Cadence were still quite exhausted. Patrick and Emily did their best to keep them awake, knowing how it felt to have lack of sleep with becoming parents for the first time.

"Don't worry, it gets easier..." Emily soothed. "Plus Atticus rarely cried when he was a baby."

"Really?" Cadence asked.

"Oh, yes," Patrick smiled in agreement. "He only really cried if he woke up and no one would be there with him, but usually Jessie watched over him and told him stories. She had a natural maternal instinct."

"You two must have been lucky then." Shining Armor said.

"Don't worry, this parenting stuff gets easier every time." Emily promised.

"Well, if you say so." Cadence said.

"Don't you have to go out and speak to the crystal ponies or something?" Darla asked Cadence.

Cadence yawned. "Too sleepy..."

"Come along, let's get it over with." Lucky urged her.

Cadence sighed as her eyes drooped and she nodded her head. "Right... Come on, dear." she then told her husband.

"Okay." Shining Armor said.

The new parents then yawned as they went to speak as the Crystal Ponies were gathering together.

"Is it really that hard being a parent?" Patch asked as he stood in between Cookie and Lucky.

"Yes, it is." Cookie nodded.

"It's the hardest, but the best job anyone could have." Lucky added.

"Do you guys have any puppies of your own?" Colette asked curiously.

This caused for Lucky and Cookie to blush. They stammered in response, but mentioned that they had no biological children of their own.

"But... Uhh... Patch is like our pup..." Lucky then said, smiling down at the Dalmatian puppy who was now a young colt due to being in the Equestrian universe. 

"I was always worried about him," Cookie agreed. "When we first met, I just knew he needed protection, so I warned him about my teeth."

"Yeah, I remember." Patch smiled.

"Let's see who will be the two lucky guards to be chosen." Colette smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Shining Armor and Cadence came to their stands as the Crystal Ponies were nearly done gathering outside the castle. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came behind their niece for the announcement.

"Dearest citizens, I am sure you are all just as thrilled and ready for this Crystalling as myself and Shining Armor." Cadence told the ponies.

Shining Armor looked anything but ready as he was nervous. Patrick and Emily noticed that and looked concerned for the white unicorn stallion.

"I'm not ready!" Shining Armor panicked instantly.

"Take it easy!" Rainbow Dash tried to relax him. "Just pick whoever looks the most like honor guard material."

"Yeah, that should be easy enough." Patrick said.

"Right... Right..." Shining Armor slowly calmed down now.

The guards behind stood firmly and sharply behind, awaiting any orders. Rainbow Dash handed over the helmets to Shining Armor to give to the guards of his choosing.

"So, which two seem most qualified?" Patrick asked.

Shining Armor took the helmets with his horn, but accidentally hit two guards in the face with them, making them fall and stumble backward onto the floor. This made the other guards step back nervously.

"I'm sorry, "Shining Armor felt like he was in no condition to handle this. "Fatherhood is way more stressful than I thought."

"I can only imagine." Fluttershy quietly commented as she absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." Patrick assured him.

"Now, I know choosing the crystal of purity is a very important decision," Rarity stepped in, levitating a case and opened it up to show the aforementioned jewels which looked extremely identical. "So I have gone through the trouble of arranging them in order from incredibly pure to outrageously pure."

"But don't they look the same?" Darla asked.

"Oh, well, to the untrained eye, perhaps..." Rarity replied to the pink filly. "What do you think, Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor stammered and it was hard to tell what he was saying until he let it all out in a heaping mess of words. "I! DON'T! KNOW!"

"I hope Twilight and the others are having a better time with the baby." Rarity whispered to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement as she looked worried about Shining Armor's hysterics.

Things were going a little crazy with the baby. Pinkie squealed in delight as she was holding onto the baby and she was flapping her enormous wings back and forth with the adult pink earth mare attached to her tiny body. Patch began to try to get the baby alicorn down to the ground.

"Well... At least she's... having fun!" Pinkie said, referring to the alicorn foal as she was flying around the room.

"How is it that this little foal is so hard to catch?" Patch asked while trying to catch the alicorn foal.

The baby cooed and giggled, zapping her horn's magic while Twilight tried to repel it before anyone could get seriously hurt.

"Someone, hold her still!" Twilight begged.

"I'm trying!" Patch grunted as he had trouble getting a hold of Twilight's baby niece.

"Same here!" Pinkie Pie called out as her back hooves simply dragged down to the ground.

"Stop that now!" Patch groaned to the alicorn foal.

The alicorn foal seemed to only continue to giggle, until finally, Patch was able to catch her.

Pinkie then suddenly stumbled and fell, accidentally coming on top of the former cocker spaniel puppy. "Oops, sorry, Colette!"

"That's okay..." Colette strained only slightly.

"Gotcha, ya little dickens." Patch held the alicorn foal into his hooves.

The alicorn foal simply giggled, not seeming to mind being held by him.

Patch smiled once she was a little calm. "Thatta girl."

"Good work, Patch." Cookie smiled.

"Thanks, Cookie." Patch smiled back to her.

"I wonder how Starlight is doing on her friendship lesson." Colette smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile with Starlight, Atticus, Sunburst, Stellar, Cherry, and Spike...

"So... the Princess of Friendship wants you and I to be friends again?" Sunburst asked as he sat across from Starlight Glimmer with some tea.

"Yeah, crazy, right?" Starlight giggled nervously.

"Uh, I don't understand," Sunburst fiddled with his glasses anxiously. "Did something happen to you after I left for magic school?"

"What?! That's a strange question, of course nothing happened, why would you even ask that?" Starlight asked, pouring herself a cup of tea.

Sunburst glanced at the teapot and the tea overflowing the cup as a sign of something being very wrong in his oldest and formerly dearest friend.

"I mean, did something happen to you after you left for magic school?" Starlight then asked, gently setting the teapot down, trying to keep up appearances, though it nearly seemed pointless at some points.

This caused for Sunburst to become nervous now. "What? Um, n-no," he chuckled sheepishly. "L-Like you said, I'm an important wizard now... Erm... Your friend is lucky to know Las Pegasus magician, Stellar..." he then said, gesturing to the unicorn stallion next to Cherry.

"Yep, she sure is." Starlight said.

"This doesn't seem to be going well..." Cherry said to Spike.

"There's gotta be something on this list that can help." Spike said while looking over the list.

"Yeah, but what?" Atticus asked.

Stellar looked with the baby dragon to help him out a little.

"Don't worry, I know we can do this." Spike was becoming nervous himself now.

While that was going on, back at the castle Shining Armor was taking deep breaths calming himself down while Rarity combed his mane.

"It's okay, Shining, we're right here..." Emily soothed.

"That's right, we're right here for ya." Patrick added in.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence all then came in.

"Okay," Shining Armor ran over to his wife with a confident smile. "I chose the honor guard, picked the purity crystal, and I know exactly who I want to be our crystaller. So, all we need is..." he then paused, looking like he needed to think for a minute now.

Cadence bore a deadpan expression on her muzzle. "The baby?"

Shining Armor agreed until he looked anxious right then again.

"We're here!" Twilight called from the distance.

This caused for Shining Armor to sigh out of relief.

"She's a really strong flyer." Patch smiled as he carried the alicorn foal in his right hoof.

Cadence smiled as she used her horn to levitate her baby daughter over to her and her husband. The baby alicorn whined and fussed as she was taken away from Patch, having grown so attached to him since she had first met him. Her eyes even bore tears and she started to whimper as it looked as though she was about to cry her little eyes out.

"Um, should we be worried about that?" Darla asked.

"Oh, she'll only cry a little bit, what's the worst that could happen?" Pinkie shrugged.

The alicorn foal sniffled, then let out a very loud cry that nearly caused a sonic boom that blew everyone back slightly from the strong force and noise. This even made the Crystal Heart stop spinning and it reduced into dozens of cracks, shattering into pieces instantly. The others gasped as the alicorn foal sniffled and gently landed into her mother's open hoof.

"That could happen." Darla pointed out.

"I guess that's gonna make it harder to do the Crystalling." Applejack said nervously.

Twilight looked out the curtain in slight alarm as she held it open with her horn to show a gloomy black cloud roaming in the sky. "Worse than that," she reported, looking back to the others. "Without the Heart, the Crystal Empire's about to be buried under a mountain of ice and snow!"

"Not only that, but a certain evil unicorn is heading into the Crystal Empire as well." Emily said worried.

Patrick held Emily protectively as she mentioned the evil unicorn they both knew too well after their son had been born.

"What do you mean? King Sombra is long gone." Rainbow Dash said boastfully.

"Not exactly." Emily said.

"What?" the others who didn't know asked.

"It's true." Patrick sighed.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked her brother figure's parents. "He was defeated a long time ago, we don't have to worry about him anymore!"

"Um, Twilight, you might wanna take a look." Pinkie Pie said befre giving her some binoculars that she pulled out of her mane to see Patrick and Emily were right.

Twilight glanced at the odd gesture, but she took the binoculars and took a look as winter was approaching into the Crystal Empire along with a few other things. Emily was crying hysterically now and Patrick held her in deep comfort. Twilight looked for a while until she finally found King Sombra smiling evilly as if he saw this coming.

"This isn't happening!" she gaped in fear and alarm.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"So... not only can we not take part in a fabulous ancient ceremony, but we're also about to be frozen solid and King Sombra's going to plague us all as we speak!" Rarity shrieked.

"Without the Crystal Heart's magical protection, the entire city's about to become a winter wasteland and Sombra will become unstoppable!" Twilight was devastated.

"Not only that, but a descendant of his is in the Crystal Empire and where with those two symbols on his forehead and palm on his right hand or front right hoof, then we're all in huge trouble." Drell said.

Skippy did gestures with his hooves to emphasize Drell's points.

"But what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missin'?" Applejack spoke up. "The city wasn't covered in snow then!" 

Rarity nodded in agreement.

"The Crystal Heart wasn't missing back then it was only hidden." Patch said.

"He's right, it was still in the castle," Twilight reminded. "King Sombra had just hidden it."

"I'm afraid both Patch and Twilight are correct," Princess Celestia stated. "And the storm clouds are already forming."

Thunder cracks were heard as it was getting dark as night outside now.

"We could totally fly and bust those puppies no problem!" Rainbow Dash spoke up as she flew up next to Mo in the air now.

"Rainbow Dash, I don't think these storm clouds are ones we can just simply get rid of." Mo said.

"She's right, I wouldn't advise it." Princess Celestia agreed, closing the curtains to keep the pegasi from going out of them.

"This far north, the weather has a will of its own, and now it will only grow stronger, enveloping everything in its path." Princess Luna informed.

"Including the Crystal Empire." Cadence added in fearfully as she clutched her baby.

"And us along with it!" Twilight gasped.

Pinkie latched onto her, shivering in fear.

"So, what do we do now?" Patch asked.

"We'll think of something." Lucky soothed.

"We're not sure what, but it'll come to us." Cookie added.

Patch nodded to them, then stood close to them since they were parental figures of his. Colette then stood close to him for protection while Darla hugged Patrick and Emily. Patch then suddenly got an idea before looking towards everyone, knowing that now they needed a leader.

Colette knew that look in the Dalmatian's eyes anywhere. "You have a plan, don't you?" she asked anyway, though she knew the answer to the question since she had known him a long time now.

"I sure do." Patch said before standing up brave and strong.

The others then gathered around the young colt as he had a plan for all of them.

"All right, everybody, listen up," Colette told the others. "Patch has an idea."

"Indeed I do," Patch said before taking a deep breath. "Celestia, Luna, you two fight off the far north and keep it at bay as long as you can while Mo, Colette, Applejack, Fluttershy, Skippy, and Raionbow Dash go outside and tell everypony to go inside, but do not inform them about what's happened to the Crystal Heart while the rest of us find a way to fix the Crystal Heart while also keeping an eye on the baby."

Skippy bit against his hooves nervously as he was involved in this plan. 

"What an honor!" Drell wrapped his arm around his good small silent friend. "Lucky you!"

Skippy grinned nervously to him, then gulped, looking away. Fluttershy came over to Skippy with a friendly and yet assuring smile. Skippy smiled bashfully to Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, this will be easy," Mo said. "Or so I hope so."

"All we can do is hope that it will be." Lucky said.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile...

Spike sat at a table, looking over Twilight's list with Stellar, Cherry, and Atticus. "There's gotta be somethin'..." the dragon muttered to himself as he felt stumped.

"Maybe the last part of the list will be of some help." Atticus said before feeling some pain on his forehead and palm of his front right hoof.

'You okay?' Stellar asked.

"Probably just a migraine..." Atticus clenched his teeth.

Cherry glanced at Atticus, she felt like something from the past was trying to warn her about something with the tension that he was suddenly being hit with.

"I know the princess wants us to be friends again, but I don't understand how that list is going to help." Sunburst said.

"I know, right?" Starlight replied innocently. "It's not like there's some spell that would magically compel us to pick up where we left off."

That made Sunburst's aqua eyes light up. "Well, actually, there's several."

"There are?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes," Sunburst happily replied as he used his horn to levitate many books. "Mist Mane's Material Amity, Rockhoof's Rapport, Flash Prance's Fellow... ship..."

Starlight glanced at the fiery colored unicorn stallion.

"But I-I get the feeling the princess isn't looking for a spell." Sunburst then said with a nervous smile.

"Definitely not." Starlight giggled.

"Got it!" Spike spoke up, having tangled himself up in the list and smiled at his victory at last. "'And if all else fails, ask them to share an embarrassing moment from their past, maybe even something they regret'!"

Starlight and Sunburst's eyed widened and they frowned softly to each other, a little nervous of that suggestion.

"That's perfect, Spike!" Atticus smiled.

"Uh, I don't see how that would help." Sunburst smiled nervously, starting to sweat.

"Uh, yeah! We should just get out of your mane," Starlight quickly suggested. "It's pretty obvious this isn't going how Twilight hoped, and I'm sure you have plenty of important work to do..."

"What?" Sunburst asked almost as though he forgot, then realized what she said and decided to go along with it as though he had something to hide from her. "Oh! Right, yes, heh-heh! Uh, no rest for the wizardly."

"Come on, guys!" Starlight told Cherry, Atticus, Spike, and Stellar.

"Alright." Atticus groaned.

They went out as the snow started to fall like a blizzard as the dark clouds were coming closer and closer. The pain on Atticus's forehead and palm on his front right hoof increased a bit.

"That Sunburst rubs me the wrong way." Cherry said.

Stellar nodded in agreement, then looked curiously and worriedly to Atticus.

Meanwhile at the castle, Skippy, Mo, Fluttershy, Colette, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were trying to get the crystal ponies into their houses. Darla shivered from the howling wind of snowflakes.

"Everypony, please head inside!" Mo called out.

The crystal ponies did not hesitate and followed instructions.

"Stay safe and warm!" Fluttershy called as loudly as she could.

"Wow, and I thought that would have been more challenging." Colette smiled.

"I guess Crystal Ponies are easier to control than other ponies." Patch chuckled.

"Patch, aren't you suppose to be with the others watching over the baby while looking for a spell to fix the Crystal Heart?" Colette whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Patch smiled bashfully to her. "I'd hate for something to be too hard for you."

"I can handle this, now go and make sure that...." Colette started.

"All right,... All right... I'll go..." Patch backed up. "Just remember, I'm right there if you need anything."

"I know." Colette smiled before hearing a blast of magic shooting out the castle which was from the baby.

Patch and Colette's eyes widened.

"Uh, excuse me." Patch chuckled nervously, then zipped off.

"I worry about him sometimes." Colette sighed.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were zapping storm clouds with their horns as they flew. But no matter how hard they tried, more clouds continued to form.

Meanwhile in the library, things weren't going so well. Crystal Ponies were going homes as reported, but some of them had complaints. Twilight was looking through books with Cadence's help as she looked through the shelves to find the right book while Shining Armor and the others kept trying to keep the baby alicorn still. 

"Young filly, come back here!" Shining Armor demanded as his baby kept teleporting, despite being just born and already had mastered the ability.

Patch came in and started to help try to keep the baby alicorn in place.

"Come to your Auntie Pinkie Pie and Uncle Patchy Watchy!" Pinkie said as she saw Patch come in.

"'Bridle Buck's Boat Chants, Hayhoof's Intonements, Mystic Maps and Mazes'..." Twilight browsed before groaning. "Anything up there?!" she called to her sister-in-law.

"Not yet!" Cadence called as she searched. "I'm not even sure how these are organized!"

The baby alicorn then appeared on the book shelf she was looking through and where Cadence tried to reach out and get her daughter down.

"Shining Armor, I thought you were taking care of the baby!" Cadence called.

Shining Armor ran down one staircase as the baby flew quickly and kept teleporting away. "I'm trying!"

"Get back here, Missy!" Lucky called to the baby alicorn as he ran side by side with Shining Armor and Patrick.

Rarity appeared in one corner, very determined as she had a net by her side. "Gotcha!"

The baby teleported away from the net and appeared o nthe other side and giggled as she flew off. Lucky, Shining Armor, and Patrick then accidentally bumped into Rarity, knocking them all down onto the floor.

Meanwhile with Atticus, Cherry, Stellar, Spike, and Starlight...

"Well, guys, looks like my biggest fears came true," Starlight spoke up as they walked around the sudden winter. "I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight decides to give up on me entirely."

"Ah, it's not your fault, I'm the one that said that all we needed was this list." Spike said before burning the list in his claws to ash.

"It's not the list, Spike," Starlight replied. "Or you. Or Twilight. I'm the one Sunburst doesn't want to be friends with."

Cherry's eyes grew shifty. "I don't remember him saying he didn't want to be friends."

"Same here." Spike, Stellar, and Atticus said.

"He didn't have to say it." Starlight suspiciously defended.

Atticus could see that Starlight needed a boost of confidence and knew just what to say. "Well, Twilight obviously thinks you're worth being friends with! And I do too!"

Starlight looked over, seeming won over by that comment. "Thanks, Atticus, at least I have two friends."

"I'm you're friend too and so are the rest of us." Spike smiled even as his breath showed through the cold making it look like smoke.

"Ooh, Spike, that's some dragon breath you got there..." Cherry slightly winced.

"Uh, that's not dragon breath," Spike replied. "It's freezing!"

"Oh, you're right!" Starlight commented once she realized it was snowing. "But I thought the Crystal Heart was supposed to keep the cold weather out."

"It is unless, something's happened to it." Spike said.

"Come on, we better hurry into the castle." Stellar added.

"Come on then!" Cherry sounded urgent now.

With that, they all rushed to the castle to avoid the blistering snow.

They came into the castle just as there were crashes heard.

"What is going on?!" Starlight demanded.

"Do you want the long version? Or the short version?" Pinkie Pie asked while being dragged on the floor, trying to keep the alicorn foal still.

"Uh, short." Atticus said, making it obvious.

"The baby's an alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart, so Twilight and Cadance are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow." Patch replied quickly as he followed the baby and the pink earth mare.

"Oh, and King Sombra is on his way too." Pinkie Pie added.

"D-D-Did you say King Sombra?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie nodded.

Atticus felt the pain again from his forehead and palm of his front right hoof. Cherry flinched as she thought back to something and suddenly heard Salem's voice in her head, warning her about those certain pains and remembered that Atticus had marks from his 'uncle' in those very specific places. And where they were starting to show.

"That's it!" Cherry whispered loudly. 

"What's it?" Stellar heard that.

Cherry was about to tell him what she meant.

"What about this?" Cadence gasped once she found one book. "Trotter's Tome of Reliquary?"

Twilight took the book and flipped through the pages before having a 'eureka' moment. "I think this is it!"

"Please tell me that it's the right spell." Emily said.

Cadence took a look at the book. "'Spell of Relic Reconstitution'!"

"That's the one!" Patrick replied, having known. "I can't believe you've found it!"

"It's a good thing too!" Twilight added in. "Without this, I don't know what we'd do!"

The baby teleported right by her and flew around with Patch chasing her, nearly making the book fall out of Twilight's levitation. Once he caught the alicorn foal, Patch sighed out of relief. The baby then let out a hiccup which activated her horn. It made the magic blast bounce toward Rarity who then deflected it with a mirror. Patrick stood in front of Emily and protected her from the blast, accidentally sending it toward Starlight, Cherry, Spike, Stellar, and Atticus. Stellar and Starlight protected themselves and the others with a bubble from their horns and the blast cut a huge hole through the book, but had missed Twilight.

"Oopsie." Patch smiled sheepishly.

Twilight gasped at the book's state.

"This is bad..." Cherry said. 

Stellar bit his lip and quickly nodded. Atticus grew nervous before feeling the pain again. Cherry looked very concerned of Atticus.

"That was the only spell we had that was even close to what we were looking for." Patch said.

Twilight agreed before seeing Atticus holding his head with his left hoof out in pain. "Uh, Cherry, is Atticus okay?" she then asked wearily.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just fine..." Cherry grinned nervously. 

Patrick and Emily looked as though their worst fears and nightmares had been realized.

"Well, if you're sure." Twilight said.

"Yeah..." Cherry grinned nervously, starting to sweat.

"Do you think you can remember the spell?" Cadence asked the violet alicorn about the poor book.

"I only read it through once!" Twilight yelped.

"Well, if anypony can exactly remember something she read for the first time two minutes ago, it's you, Twilight." Patch encouraged.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure how long it will take." Twilight replied uneasily.

A sudden breeze of cold air blew into the room from one of the holes.

"Is quickly an option?" Pinkie asked nervously.

"We'll need to evacuate the citizens." Patch said.

"Just in case and I'll help in any way I can," Cadence added in as she levitated her baby daughter onto her back. "Patch, you need to lead everypony to the train station before the tracks freeze over!"

"Me?" Patch asked, surprised.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone." Shining Armor promised.

"Thanks, Shining Armor." Patch smiled.

Shining Armor smiled back, then stepped over to his wife. "Between you and Twilight, I'm sure you'll remember the spell." he said as he gently lifted her chin.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," Patrick offered. "I am a Wiccan after all."

"We could use all the help we can get." Cadence said.

"I gladly accept..." Patrick said.

Emily sniffled and looked very worried about Atticus as Darla even started to look concerned.

"You stay here, I'm off." Patrick nuzzled his face against his wife's.

"I just hope he doesn't find out what's going on." Emily said concerned.

"Uh, what exactly is going on?" Cherry asked her best friend's mother nervously.

"We knew this day would come." Emily sighed, referring to the signs Atticus was showing.

Cherry gulped. "And what is this day exactly?" she then asked with a nervous grin.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked Emily.

Emily bit her lip. "I-I'll explain later."

"Well, okay." Twilight said, unsure.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be painful?" Cherry asked.

"We'll figure that out later." Emily said.

Cherry sighed. "All right."

"Oh, Atticus..." Darla looked worried for her big brother.

"What is with this pain I keep having?" Atticus asked himself.

"Oh, honey..." Emily cooed. "My poor baby boy."

"Come on, we better get going." Patch said.

"Follow me." Shining Armor instructed, so he, Patch, and anyone else going with them now moved out.

"Let's just hope this spell is the one we need." Twilight said before bringing out a blank scroll and an ink quill.

"Is there anything I can do?" Starlight asked as the violet alicorn started to write.

"I don't think so," Twilight looked unfortunate, halting her writing for now. "I'm just sorry about your lesson."

"Oh, that doesn't matter now," Starlight shook her head. "Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway. He's a big important wizard! And I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew."

"Who's Sunburst?" Drell whispered.

Skippy shrugged.

"A childhood friend of hers." Atticus said, trying to ignore the pain.

Emily held Atticus, feeling heartbroken to see her baby in pain.

"Sunburst?" Cadence stepped over. "I don't recognize the name either, but if he's an important wizard, you should bring him here. Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails."

Starlight gasped in realization. "Of course!"

"We better go and find him then." Atticus said.

"I think you should stay here, Atticus," Twilight suggested, worried about his pain attacks. "Spike, you go with Starlight and Stellar."

"I'm a little concerned about Atticus myself." Cherry said.

"Yes, you should stay here with him." Twilight agreed.

"But..." Atticus tried to intervene.

"Atticus, please, you're in a lot of pain, you should stay." Twilight advised.

"Please listen to Twilight, Atticus." Emily begged her son.

Atticus sighed and gave in. "Okay..." he accepted wearily.

"Thank you." Emily smiled.

"Okay, Mom..." Atticus sighed.

Darla looked very worried about her big brother. "What's going on...?" she whispered, then took his hoof gently.

"Looks like I'm sitting this one out." Atticus sighed.

Emily held him close and hummed the lullaby she used to sing to him when he was a baby. While that went on, Starlight, Spike, and Stellar rushed off back to Sunburst and where Mo, seeing that this must have been important, rushed off with them.

"I'll be back soon, I promise, just stay strong." Mo said to her boyfriend while rushing out.

Atticus sighed as all he could do right now was stay in the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Starlight, Stellar, Spike, and Mo soon arrived at Sunburst's house. The wild howled with the brisk wind. Stellar and Mo leaned against the door to help Starlight close it as the wind had gotten much stronger.

"Sunburst!" Starlight called to the unicorn as he was arranging his books. "Haven't you looked outside?"

Sunburst looked outside to be surprised to see that it was snowing.

"Snowing? But, that's not right... The Crystal Heart--"

"Is gone!" Mo cut him off. "Cadence and Shining Armor's baby, it's an alicorn!"

The others nodded to back up this defense and claim.

Sunburst's glasses slid off the bridge of his nose in shock and astonishment in a good way. "REALLY?!"

"Really!" Mo nodded.

"And her magic is a little berserk," Starlight quickly continued. "And I guess you could say, she destroyed the Crystal Heart, and Atticus is in deep pain and misery right now, but Twilight said that Princess Cadence thought you could help!"

Sunburst's eyes widened and he looked slightly nervous. "Me?"

"Of course!" Starlight smiled. "You are an important wizard in the Crystal Empire, it just makes sense!"

"Yeah, since you're an important wizard, it should be easy to fix the Crystal Heart." Mo smiled.

"Right... Right... Right, right, right..." Sunburst backed away nervously, accidentally against his bookcase. "Y-You know, I'd just love to help, I really would so much, I just... have important wizard work to do around here." he said as he moved his books around.

"Huh?" the others asked in vast disappointment.

Meanwhile with everyone else after the Crystal Ponies came out of their houses, finding the Crystalling too important to miss.

"You can't stay here!" Applejack told the ponies.

"Yeah!" Colette added in.

"I was told this was a Royal Crystalling." a mustached stallion replied. 

"Oh, no, please don't go emotional and start telling about what will happen." Colette whispered.

"Oh, but you must know..." the mustached stallion continued anyway. "When the crystaller holds the young one aloft, all of the Empire will share their joy and light, and the Crystal Heart will beat stronger than it ever has before!"

"It really is a moving ceremony!" another stallion added as his eyes watered with tears of joy.

"I really don't think it's going to happen." Fluttershy replied.

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash shivered. "It's freezing out here!"

"Yeah!" Colette added in. She then shivered herself. "Ooh, this coat's not as supporitve as my fur..."

Skippy began to pray that these Crystal Ponies would stop being stubborn and just leave.

"Come on, people, get out of here!" Drell told the Crystal Ponies. "Who cares about the Crystalling? It's cancelled!"

"What?! That's not true!" A mare glared at him.

"Oh, you want some of this?!" Drell growled back, then used Skippy as a shield. "Okay, ready!"

Skippy glared to Drell for using him in such a way.

"Come on, people, it's freeze your flank off weather out here!" Drell glared at the Crystal Ponies. "Get out of here before you turn into pony-sicles!"

"Drell, that's not helping." Colette whispered.

"Hey, what do you want from me?" Drell shrugged innocently.

"Please, we're from the Crystal Empire!" a mare called. "We've been cold before!"

"Not like this!" Shining Armor's voice said as he arrived with the others, he looked very brave, strong, and a lot less tired than he was when everybody first saw him. "We don't have time to argue, Princess Cadence has decided to evacuate the city."

This shocked all of the Crystal Ponies.

"But what about the Crystalling?" the mustached stallion asked.

"I don't know if we'll ever have another Crystalling again," Shining Armor replied with a frown. "But the Crystal Heart... Is shattered."

This shocked the Crystal Ponies even more and they clamored about the Crystal Heart being shattered.

"It's not safe here!" the mare yelped.

Applejack face-hoofed. "Ugh... That's what we've been tryin' to tell ya!"

"But you've been too stubborn to listen!" Drell added.

The Crystal Ponies were now actually listening to reason and were off to evacuate the city at long last.

"Finally!" Drell sounded exhausted.

Skippy rubbed his shoulders.

"Thank you." Drell smiled.

Skippy weakly smiled back.

Meanwhile...

"Sunburst, we know you're busy, but did you hear what we said?" Starlight glared to her old friend as he continued to arrange his books, appearing to be stalling on saving the day.

"No, I heard you, but like I said, when you're an important wizard, I'm all piled up." Sunburst replied as he set the books onto a stool.

"Sunburst!" Starlight glared.

Sunburst flinched, then looked back nervously. He then sighed softly and removed his glasses to clean them. "Look, Starlight, I wanna help, I do, but I can't."

"Why not?" Stellar asked.

"I wish I could..." Sunburst looked away.

Starlight put her hoof on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, an ancient relic?" Sunburst got defensive. "I can't even do anything close to doing that!"

"But aren't you an important wizard?" Mo asked.

Sunburst flinched and then broke down. "You're all wrong, okay?! he then confessed. "I'm not an important wizard! I'm not even a wizard at all!" he then ran off with tears streaming down his face.

This information shocked them instantly, but weren't going to leave. They then followed Sunburst and saw him sulking in one room, possibly and very likely in shame.

"I don't expect you to understand, not all of us can achieve greatness." Sunburst sulked towards Starlight.

"What?" Starlight asked as she came in a little bit closer. "Why do you think I wouldn't understand that?"

"Yeah." Mo added.

"Starlight is the prodigy of the Princess of Friendship," Sunburst replied with a slight sneer. "I don't think she just picks just anypony for that."

"Technically, she's more of a student than a prodigy." Spike spoke up with a small smirk.

"Spike, not helping." Stellar said before pulling him away from the conversation.

Spike then went off with the Las Pegasus magician. "Sorry..."

"Whatever," Sunburst sighed bitterly. "I'm sorry I'm not the big, important wizard you were expecting."

"Sunburst, I'm not disappointed, I'm just surprised, you always knew about magic, I mean, just look at all these books." Starlight said.

Sunburst glanced back to her and then to the books. "Yeah, well, reading about magic is one thing, but you don't know what it's like in magic school... To know so much you won't be able to DO any of it!" he then slammed his hoof onto the table. 

Starlight glanced down, she then felt herself shake and she glared back at her old friend. "Well, you don't know what it was like to be left behind," she then started. "Then get so bitter that you ban cutie marks from all over an entire village only to get defeated by Twilight and her friends, so then you travel back through time to get back at them, but they beat you again and try to teach you friendship, but you're so terrified about what you did and that you can't make friends!" she then finished in tears.

Sunburst was surprised shocked and amazed as his glasses slid down his muzzle a bit only for him to put them back into place. "Did you really go back in time?"

Mo and Stellar smiled to that.

"See?" Spike nudged the lavender unicorn. "I told ya he'd be impressed."

Starlight smiled sheepishly in response.

"I'm sorry we lost touch," Sunburst told Starlight. "Maybe if I had reached out, you could've helped me in Magic School and I could've helped you."

"Be less evil?" Starlight guessed sheepishly.

Sunburst pushed his glasses back with a cheesy grin.

Starlight sharply sighed. "Let's just say I know what it's like to be part of something you're not exactly proud of."

"You showed up thinking I was some big wizard," Sunburst defended, then sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I should've told you the truth."

Starlight put her arm around him. "You're fine, at least we worked it all out... I think Twilight would be proud of us."

"If you want to find out, you better get to the train station now!" Mo told them as she saw how bad the weather was getting.

Starlight gasped. "I forgot to tell you, they're evacuating the city!" she said to Sunburst. "We need to get to the train station!"

"Yeah, unless you know a spell that can fix the Crystal Heart, blow away the storm, get rid of King Sombra and so then the baby alicorn can still have her Crystalling." Mo added.

"The Crystalling..." Sunburst whispered before getting an idea. "Of course!" he then dashed off from the door over to his bookcase. He took out several books and cracked them open to take a look at them. 

The others looked curious and wondrous of what he was doing, but they hoped it was good and important.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back with the Crystal Ponies and the others...

Celestia and Luna continued to zap at the dark clouds as they had trouble along the way and the snow was sticking to their bodies, wings, and faces. Within moments, the two alicorn sisters were swallowed up by the dark clouds with the frigid snowflakes. Shining Armor kept leading the Crystal Ponies out as they were fleeing the Empire as quickly as they could. Patch was at his side, leading the way with him.

One mare spun out of control on the ice and ended up splashing into a snowbank face-first. Fluttershy and Cookie then helped her up so they could keep fleeing. Rainbow Dash did her best to get rid of the clouds, but was nearly freezing herself solid. Colette tried to keep up but had a hard time with how cold it was. The wind was getting much stronger and it felt like a horrific blizzard.

"Please let this situation get better." Colette begged to herself.

"I'm sure it will." Patch replied, trying to sound reassuring.

They then saw four familiar figures along with one unfamiliar unicorn figure.

"Uh-Oh." Patch whispered.

"Patch, what is that?" Colette asked.

Luckily for them, the unicorn figure was Sunburst.

Mo sprouted out and shook some snow and ice off her wings. "Brrrrr! It's colder than Aunt Sarah on a good day out here!"

"We need to go back to the castle!" Sunburst told them.

The alicorn princesses had flown over. Luna looked concerned, but Celestia appeared to have a small smile. 

"Okay, why?!" Colette called out through the storm.

"Listen, this is very serious, I know it's cold and we all wanna be warm, but this is important," Mo said, then looked to the unicorn stallion. "Go ahead, Sunburst."

Sunburst nodded.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Atticus groaned in pain much more. Twilight took notes while Patrick helped in any way he could and Cadence paced.

"Mom... It hurts..." Atticus groaned.

"It's okay, honey, you'll get better." Emily promised with tears in her own eyes.

The symbols on Atticus's forehead and palm of his front right hoof showed up and were starting to glow.

"Uh, Mrs. Fudo, I think we should call somebody..." Cherry said in wary. "I've known Atticus since we were kids, I don't understand what's happening to him."

"DRELL!" Emily cried out.

Drell zipped over. "Ma'am!" he saluted firmly. He soon saw the situation as he saw the symbols glow on Atticus's forehead and palm of his front right hoof.

"This is a disaster..." Emily whispered.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on with Atticus?!" Cherry skyward screamed.

Drell used his magic and a book appeared in front of them. "Behold!" he said.

Cherry's eyes widened about how large the book was. The book then slammed down and squashed her.

"Oops, sorry about that, Cherry." Drell said.

Cherry mumbled in a painful daze.

"You okay, dear?" Emily asked Cherry.

Drell took the book off. Cherry slowly slid down from the book and her eyes rolled around in her head with her glasses crooked on her face and she appeared to see stars and a lump emerged from her scalp.

"Walk it off." Drell said as he gave the book to Emily.

Emily used the magic from her horn and opened the book to find what they were looking for.

Cherry stumbled dizzily and fell flat on the floor. "Ow..."

"Found it." Emily said.

"Great!" Drell came to her side.

Cherry groaned and got up. Drell then pulled her and grabbed her to look over with them.

"What did we find...?" Cherry asked, dazed.

"Take a look for yourself." Drell said.

Cherry spit out a tooth. "I think that was a permanent adult tooth."

"Don't be ridiculous." Drell replied as he made her look.

Cherry looked into the book. And where her eyes widened when she saw what the book said. 

Emily sniffled as she looked like she was going to cry again. "Oh, my poor baby boy!"

"Oh, dear lord." Drell said with wide eyes.

"Am I going to die?" Cherry asked.

"Oh... Cherry..." Drell chuckled, putting his hoof on her shoulder, then narrowed his eyes gravely. "Maybe."

"Well, is Atticus going to be under Sombra's control?" Cherry asked.

"It seems likely." Emily frowned sadly.

"Well, Cherry, it was nice knowing ya..." Drell slapped his hoof onto Cherry's back. "I'm really gonna miss giving you a hard time."

"Wha-What?!" Cherry squeaked.

"Sacrificing yourself to your best friend," Drell sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. "I need a moment... Oh, you really are brave."

"What are you talking about?" Cherry asked, not understanding where he was getting at.

"Cherry, it was really nice knowing you..." Drell pushed Cherry over to Atticus's side. "It's so nice that you would do this for your best friend, you shall die with honor."

"Whoa, who said anything about dying?!" Cherry shrieked.

"Survival of the fittest, Cherry!" Drell walked off back to Emily's side. "Survival of the fittest!"

"Can someone please tell me what he's talking about!?" Cherry asked.

"No one is going to die, Drell." Emily glared.

"Oh, come on, let the girl have some dignity!" Drell said.

"Anyway, how's the spell coming along?" Cherry asked, changing the subject.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about making a last will and testament." Drell whispered.

Emily glared as she bit on Drell's ear and tugged him backward for picking on her son's best friend. "Patrick, how's it coming?!" she called, muffling slightly.

"I think we're just about....." Patrick said before seeing Twilight finish the last of the spell. "Done."

"Uh, I think that's everything." Twilight replied.

Cadence looked it over. "It looks like to me, but there's only one way to find out."

"Time to see if it works." Patrick said.

Twilight nodded firmly before activating her horn and blasting the crumbles of the Crystal Heart. The pieces levitated and were slowly forming a heart shape. Cadence then input her horn's magic to help Twilight's magic to make it stronger to repair the artifact. Patrick then input his horn's magic to increase the magic power to repair the artifact. The heart then glowed and appeared to be properly restored. The three smiled until it suddenly shook and shattered again.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry groaned.

"Shush." Drell said, zipping her lips shut with his magic.

Cherry muffled and glared.

Drell walked over to the broken heart. "Oh, how do you mend a broken heart?"

"That was the only spell we had that was even close to fixing it." Twilight frowned.

"Now what do we do?" Patrick sighed. "There's nothing we can do!" 

"An old student of mine believes he does." Celestia's voice said.

The others turned as Sunburst was walking into the room.

"S-Sunburst." Atticus smiled before groaning in pain again.

Sunburst came to the shattered heart in shock and dismay. "The baby did this?"

"Yeah, I know, surprising, right?" Patrick asked.

"We were trying to repair with this--" Twilight spoke up as she showed the paper.

Sunburst crumbled up the paper with his horn, discarding it. "That wont' do it," he chucked it aside, then took out a book from his saddle bag. "The Crystal Heart has been around since the new millennium."

"Uh-huh and you know this how?" Cherry asked.

"SHUSH!" Drell tackled her.

Cherry squealed and muffled, then looked painful as she was being sat on now.

"Anyway, then what will we need to repair it?" Drell asked Sunburst.

"The thing that repairs it and strengthens it with power." Sunburst replied, implying for them to figure out on their own.

Twilight looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled once she realized it. "The Crystalling!"

"That makes so much sense." Mo said.

Emily looked out to the storm, hoping that King Sombra wasn't close by. Drell held her in comfort, but not in too much comfort, since he still had his heart set on Hilda and Emily obviously had Patrick.

"Thank you, Drell." Emily smiled.

Drell smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12

King Sombra was indeed close by and was getting closer and closer to his target.

"I think I should get out of here..." Cherry was starting to back up slowly.

The symbols on Atticus's forehead started to glow while Sunburst told them the spells they needed during the Crystalling. 

Darla's eyes widened at Atticus's symbols, then turned over. "I think you better hurry, Mr. Sunburst!" she urged the unicorn stallion as her big brother seemed to be getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Okay, everything's handled, except one of us will have to stall King Sombra and keep Atticus at bay when he's under his control." Sunburst said.

"I volunteer--" Drell started.

"Drell, how noble of you." Emily said.

"I'm not finished," Drell said. "I said a volunteer.... Skippy to stall King Sombra with Cherry's help."

"WHAT?!" Cherry squawked. "No, I'm fed up with you, all you do is push me around and use me like your old punching bag or something!"

Before Drell could say anything Patrick used his magic from his horn and pulled him out side with him.

"Drell and I will stall him." Patrick volunteered.

"WHAT?!" Drell panicked then.

Skippy looked relieved for once in his miserable life.

"You heard me." Patrick said.

"Why me?" Drell asked as Cherry chuckled quietly at his misery.

"Would you rather keep Atticus at bay?" Patrick asked.

"Heh... Such a tough decision, Patty Cakes..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"I'll try to keep Atticus at bay." Mo said.

"It's decided then, Drell, you'll help me face Sombra." Patrick said.

Drell gulped, turning deathly pale. "Super..." he weakly grinned.

"Don't worry, Drell, I'm sure you'll die with dignity." Cherry smirked.

"If I survive through this, I'm going after you." Drell glared at Cherry.

Cherry gulped with a nervous smile. "Heh... If you survive..."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Emily said.

"That's easy for you to say, Em." Drell mumbled.

"Just stay calm." Emily said.

Drell sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm a woman." Emily smirked.

Drell smirked back, ruffling up her mane. "Nosy little Fish Lady." he then teased about her mermaid heritage.

"Hey!" Emily laughed.

Drell smirked playfully, then looked seriously back to his Wiccan friend. "Come on, Patty Cakes!"

"Right behind ya, Drelly Bean!" Patrick replied.

Drell growled lowly. "Only my mother can call me that."

"Yeah whatever." Patrick said.

Drell rolled his eyes and moved with Patrick to ward off King Sombra. Skippy bit his hooves, a little worried about Drell's safety.

"Don't worry, Drell is perfectly safe with Patrick at his side." Emily assured the mute warlock.

"So then, all we need is a crystaller." Colette said.

Skippy smiled bashfully to Emily. 

"Where do we get a crystaller?" Patch asked Sunburst.

"Well, since Twilight is going to be busy Cadence and I were hoping that Sunburst would be the crystaller." Shining Armor said.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Colette asked. "Let's get started!"

"What do I do?" Darla asked. "I have powers too."

Twilight looked to her. "You do?"

Darla nodded before starting to glow. The others stepped back slightly.

"Oh, I think it's happening!" Darla called as she was suddenly glowing.

"The legendary Silver Crystal." Celestia said.

"Can it be?" Luna asked.

"It appears to be..." Celestia nodded, then looked to Emily. "Is Darla a Sailor Scout?"

"Well, it seems so, but I wasn't there when she first got her powers" Emily said.

"Darla, you must use your Silver Crystal wisely." Celestia advised.

"Where did you get it from?" Luna asked.

"We always thought my biological family," Darla said. "I was adopted, you know."

"Yes, my dear, we know." Celestia said.

"She got her Silver Crystal while me, Atticus, her, Cherry, and Drell were in the Sailor Moon world." Patch told the alicorn princesses.

"I met my new friend Serena..." Darla smiled halfway. "She was like another big sister friend for me."

"You mean Princess Serenity?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, but she said I could call her 'Serena'." Darla replied.

"Then you must have met the Sailor Scouts." Luna smiled.

"Yes, I have," Darla smiled. "I even have a dress back home that they gave to me with a matching brooch."

"That's amazing." Luna said.

"Then it's up to you to play your part in this." Celestia added in.

Darla nodded firmly. "I'm ready for anything, as long as it saves my big brother."

"Then let's not waste another second." Luna said before they all went to their spots for the Crystalling to happen.

"Get into your positions." Sunburst ordered.

Darla went with Mo as they stayed by Atticus in case he tried anything under his evil uncle's control.

Cherry sighed and dipped her head. "I can't do anything..."

"You can help Mo and Darla with Atticus in case Sombra takes control of him." Emily suggested.

"I guess so..." Cherry shrugged.

Stellar gave her an encouraging look.

Cherry smiled bashfully back to him, then looked determined now. "Let's do this."

Soon King Sombra was getting closer to the shattered Crystal Heart only to be stopped by Drell and Patrick while the Crystalling would be held. Drell and Patrick glared, bearing their very brave faces and looked like they were ready to really 'take care' of this Sombra pony.

"Looks like I might be a bit late getting to the one that freed me from my darkness/ice imprisonment." Sombra smirked.

Drell snarled. 

"Hello, weaklings..." Sombra greeted the warlock and wiccan. 

"You're not gonna corrupt my son!" Patrick sneered to the evil unicorn stallion.

"I guess you didn't know about what happened with your son and his wish when he stole that Wishing Crystal." Sombra smirked.

"Oh, not that stuff again!" Drell spoke up.

"Yes, again!" Sombra laughed in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked.

"You never told him, did you?" Sombra smirked at Drell.

"Erm... Well, I..." Drell chuckled sheepishly.

"Drell..." Patrick glanced at him. "Is there something you're not telling me...?"

"Oh, come along now, let's turn this wannabe into furniture!" Drell replied, trying to sound tough.

"DRELL!" Patrick glared.

Drell gulped and stared at the floor, shuffling his hoof into the ground.

"Tell him or I will." Sombra said.

"No, no, no, don't be so harsh..." Drell grinned nervously, starting to sweat.

Patrick gripped Drell and glared into his gray-blue eyes. "TALK!"

"You better do it now." Sombra smirked at Drell.

"Well... Umm..." Drell sweated nervously. "Your son sorta once got a hold of a treasure that Salem had once so he could have whatever he wished for."

"And how did he get his hands on this so called treasure of Salem's?" Patrick asked.

"That, I do not know," Drell confessed. "I'm pretty sure he used his uncle's dark magic, who you trusted to keep your son alive!"

"I wasn't going to let him die!" Patrick glared.

"How do you know he was gonna die?!" Drell glared back. "Sombra apparently did that just to trick you and Emily!"

"Nope, for once, I had nothing to do with it, Atticus really would have died if I hadn't helped." Sombra told him.

"Oh... Drell covered his mouth then.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nephew to pick up." Sombra smiled evilly.

"I don't think so, you'll have to go through us first!" Drell stomped one of his hooves forward.

"Or I can just do this." Sombra smirked before teleporting to Atticus.

"Oh, right, I guess we should have anticipated that." Drell said.

"Ya think?!" Patrick face-hoofed. "We're doomed!"


	13. Chapter 13

Cherry stood in front of Atticus and snarled at Sombra.

"Ooh, someone seems to have grown a backbone," Sombra smirked. "Come, my nephew, let the dark side take over you body."

Atticus's head raised up and he seemed to becoming different.

"Atticus, don't listen to him!" Cherry said to her best friend. "This isn't who you are! You'd never hurt anybody!"

"She's right, you're a good person and a good brother!" Darla and Mo added.

"Fight it, Atticus!" Cherry urged. "You just gotta fight it!"

Atticus continued to fight it even causing the symbols to start cracking. Sombra snarled and tried to use his dark magic to harm Cherry, Mo, and Darla. But due to Darla having the same powers from the Silver Crystal, each attack was blocked, but then he charged at them using magic to bring out his own weapon which was a sword which he was going to use against the three of them. Cherry, Darla, and Mo growled at the evil unicorn stallion as Atticus was struggling.

Sombra was about to strike them down, but then the Crystalling started as he saw the Crystal Heart being repaired and where the symbols started to break. Shining Armor and Cadnece kissed their baby daughter's cheeks. The foal giggled as her horn glowed and she suddenly levitated in the air. 

Sunburst took a crystal from Rarity with a confident smile to the empire. "Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire!" he then gestured to the alicorn foal who glowed brighter than the afternoon sun.

All the Crystal Ponies began to bow to the baby alicorn. They also gave comments about the baby as they bowed. A glow surrounded them as the ponies bowed and it allowed Sunburst to place the crystal in place. As soon as the crystal was purified, Sunburst knew what to do next. The good unicorn stallion quickly collected the crystal and ran with it as Starlight, Emily, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight were charging their horns to keep up the Crystal Heart. Sunburst then quickly added in the crystal right in time. Just as he did, there was a huge white beam of light which then restored a heart shape and it quickly spun around.

"No." Sombra said as the Crystal heart was repaired.

The symbols on Atticus's forehead and palm of his front right hoof then shattered and he was free from Sombra's control.

"It cannot be!" Sombra continued.

"Oh, it be, it be all right!" Darla smirked darkly to him.

"Now leave, Uncle Sombra." Atticus said before blowing the evil unicorn away.

"Atticus, without me, you would be nothing!" Sombra replied.

Atticus blew Sombra away with all of his strength, not believing a word the evil unicorn said. Sombra's scream was heard. Atticus firmly glared to his 'uncle' as he was blown away.

"Looks like King Sombra's blasting off again!" Cherry called tauntingly.

"Nice one." Darla giggled.

Cherry had a small smirk and shrug. Patrick and Emily ran to Atticus and hugged him. The Crystal Heart then seemed to flash and crystallize all of them instantly.

"Ooh, we're so pretty." Darla and Colette smiled.

"Oh-so pretty." Cookie added with a giggle.

The Crystal Ponies were crystallized and the storm had died down, allowing them to live in peace and warmth once more. The alicorn baby then gently came back down to her parents as the storm cleared.

"Best... Crystalling... Ever!" a mare praised and the others agreed with her.

"I wonder if Twilight's parents are here yet." Darla said.

As everybody else reunited, Starlight and Sunburst were able to make up and become friends again.


	14. Chapter 14

After a while, they were now heading to the train station.

"Why are we going to the train station?" Patch asked.

"Twilight and Shining Armor's parents are coming." Atticus smiled to him.

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

"They were supposed to earlier, but I think the weather might've delayed them." Patrick said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right..." Darla said. "Hopefully they got here safely."

The white and blue unicorns were on their way out as their train rode up. 

They then stopped dead in their tracks and gasped to the couple before them. "Patrick Fudo and Emily Miller?!"

"Night Light and Twilight Velvet?!" Patrick and Emily replied.

Before anything else was said or done, the four adult ponies ran to each other and instantly hugged one another like old friends reuniting after ages away from each other.

"Emily Miller?" Atticus, Cherry, Darla, and Mo asked Emily.

"Yes...?" Emily replied. "Aunt Beatrice practically raised me, so I took her name after she raised me."

The others then understood now.

"So, you guys know each other?" Twilight asked her parents about Atticus's parents.

"Of course we do," Velvet smiled. "We were at their wedding and I caught the bouquet at the end!"

"So then, the one who catches a bouquet of flowers gets married next?" Darla asked.

"Yes, that usually happens in weddings," Night Light smiled to her. "And it looks like it did, huh?"

"But enough about that, that delayed train ride was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel," Velvet cooed before seeing the filly with Cadence and Shining Armor. "Aw, so sweet, come to your grandmare!"

The filly giggled and wiggled to Twilight Velvet.

"Sure she's cute and adorable now." Lucky whispered to Patch.

Patch quietly chuckled.

"And peaceful now anyway." Applejack added in.

"I suppose that spell really did the trick!" Twilight beamed.

The baby then inhaled for an incoming sneeze which instantly panicked everybody around her.

"Hit the deck!" Lucky called out before taking cover.

The Mane Six screamed as they ducked for cover. Drell grabbed Skippy and held him out in front of the baby. Skippy pulled his hat down and put his hooves together in a praying position. The baby then sneezed, but it didn't have a huge implosion, but it made her wings spread only slightly. 

Shining Armor smiled. "We have Sunburst to thank for that."

"Whew, thank goodness that no magic happened during that sneeze." Lucky sighed.

"I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously," Cadence commented about Sunburst. "Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice."

"Cadence, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear, or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her 'the baby'?" Velvet replied as she took a hold of her grandfilly.

"She's right." Emily said.

"We were thinking... 'Flurry Heart'." Cadence confirmed.

"You know, to remember the occasion." Shining Armor added in.

"How could anyone forget?" Darla asked.

"I think this'll be the tale to tell our grandpups." Lucky added in with a chuckle.

"I agree." Cookie nodded with a giggle.

Patch chuckled to them as he stood with Colette.

"I think Flurry Heart is lovely." Twilight cooed before kissing her niece on the cheek.

Flurry Heart giggled to her aunt.

"It's a perfect name for her." Mo smiled, tickling Flurry Heart under her chin.

Flurry Heart giggled and cooed. Shining Armor and Cadence smiled proudly.

"Well, we better get on train before it leaves without us." Patch said.

"Could I hold the baby?" Darla asked. "Just real quick?"

"Sure, just be careful." Cadence gently warned the young filly.

Darla smiled as she held Flurry Heart, remembering how to properly and carefully hold the baby. "Hi!" she beamed to the alicorn baby.

Flurry Heart giggled and cooed to Darla, liking her already. Darla smiled back at her, already liking the baby alicorn as well. It was a precious moment.

"I wanna be a mommy some day..." Darla cooed.

"I'm sure you would be a wonderful mother." Velvet smiled to the girl.

"Do you really think so?" Darla smiled.

"I'm sure of it someday when you're all grown up." Velvet soothed.

The others smiled. Darla then gave Flurry Heart a small hug before returning her to Cadence so they could get on the train.

"Time to get back to Ponyville." Patch said.

"Aww..." Darla pouted. "Can't we stay in the Crystal Empire a little longer?"

"Sorry, dear, but I think it's almost time for us to go home." Emily said.

"But we just got here..." Darla pouted. "I didn't even get to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders or visit Carousal Boutique, or go to Sweet Apple Acres..."

"That is true." Patrick said.

"For another time, sweetheart..." Emily promised.

Darla sighed. "Okay..."

"So, Twilight Velvet and Night Light were at your wedding?" Mo asked Patrick and Emily.

"Oh, yes," Patrick smiled proudly. "Night Light catered the affair."

"And Twilight Velvet was my best mare." Emily added in.

"Awww! Was she like your best friend in Equestria?" Darla asked.

"Very much," Emily sighed as she smiled at the memories she had with Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's mother while getting on the train with the others. "I still very much missed Athena, so I traveled to a different world to get my mind off of her unfortunate demise... I ended up in Equestria and I was wandering around, looking to find something to do... Then a kindly white unicorn bumped into me. We apologized to each other and she had told me about a book she had dropped and she told me the story in such wonderful detail, I felt like I was really there. We then went to the library together and started to read stories to each other, we both had a very big love for books."

"Well, we can tell where Atticus and Twilight got their love of books from." Patch smiled.

"So it seems." Colette added in with a smile herself.

"Oh, yes, Velvet was always such a bookworm," Emily giggled. "We became like sisters... I had lost mine and she never had a sister, so it seemed like it was a sign from the Heavens above for us to meet."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"So that's how we all know each other then..." Atticus then said.

"Yes, sometimes we brought Jessie to Equestria when she was younger," Patrick then said. "I think that's how you got accepted into Canterlot High since you're our son and it was part of your fulfilled destiny to be able to travel into the Equestrian universe."

"Yeah, but, um, was part of the prophecy of me finding out about what happened to some ponies?" Patch asked.

"It probably was, it mostly concerned Atticus since he's our child," Emily said. "We're still proud of you regardless since you're family now."

Patch was happy about being apart of Atticus's family too, but then saw that Applejack was sad, she probably over heard him talk about what he asked the unicorn couple. Applejack didn't say anything, but she merely stared out the window.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question loud enough for anyone to hear.' Patch thought to himself.

Lucky and Colette gently soothed Patch.

"So, Darla, did you like Equestria?" Cherry asked.

"I loved it!" Darla smiled.

The others chuckled to that.

"I hope I can come again someday." Darla hoped.

"I'm sure you will, darling." Rarity smiled.

Darla beamed to the white unicorn fashionista mare.

"Uh, Applejack, are you okay?" Patch came behind the orange earth mare.

"Huh?" Applejack looked back, then smiled sadly. "Oh, Ah'm fine, Patch, nuthin' wrong."

"You sure?" Patch asked.

"Yup." Applejack nodded.

"Listen, Applejack, I'm... I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, if only there was someway to turn back time, then I'm sure I could save them." Patch said.

"Aw, it's okay..." Applejack soothed. "It's probably fer the best... Ah sure do miss 'em all the time, and Ah know Apple Bloom and Big Mac do too, but just think, they're smilin' down at us from beyond the beyond."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Patch smiled.

Unknown to them, Patrick had overheard their conversation and the mention of Applejack's parents caused him to have a flashback when he failed to save two ponies from falling to their deaths.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a ruby red mare with golden blonde mane tied into braided pigtails and an orange yellow stallion with orange eyes who were galloping together.

Patrick smiled at them. "Hello there, Orchard Blossom, hello, Mac Senior!"

"Howdy, Pat!" the mare smiled.

The stallion gave a nod and tip of his hat.

"Still a stallion of a few words I see." Patrick chuckled a little.

Mac Senior smiled bashfully.

"Ah swear, Little Mac is so much like his daddy." Orchard Blossom chuckled.

Mac Senior nodded in agreement.

"Where you all headed?" Patrick asked the country ponies.

"Just about up yonder, we're to deliver some pies." Orchard Blossom smiled, pointing up ahead.

"Would you like some company in case you need any help?" Patrick asked.

"Ah think we can handle it," Orchard Blossom replied. "'Sides, y'all just eat Mac's mother's recipe."

"Well, I can't help it if Granny Smith has the best recipe in all of Equestria." Patrick chuckled.

Mac Senior nodded, agreeing with him on that his mother's recipes were the best in all of Equestria.

"Well, okay..." Patrick laughed. "i'll catch you all later then."

The couple nodded and went to make the pie delivery while Patrick went a different direction. After walking for a while, Patrick then suddenly got a vision of what was going to happen during the pie delivery and where it wasn't a happy one.

Patrick then shook his head and turned right back over. "Guys, wait!" he rushed for the country couple of Sweet Apple Acres.

 

Orchard Blossom and Mac Senior were on their way to make the delivery, unfortunately, this would also be their last. Patrick continued to gallop so he could try to warn them about what was going to happen, even having to forget that he was a unicorn in that world.

"Y'all hear somethin', Mac?" Orchard Blossom asked her husband.

Mac Senior looked around with his wife. They both simply shrugged before getting to a rickety old bridge. The bridge seemed to shake under their hooves. Mac Senior looked worried and overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, Mac, Ah got ya." Orchard Blossom promised.

The two earth ponies smiled at each other before continuing on as they walked on the bridge.

"Guys, wait, no!" Patrick tried to run as fast as he could.

Mac Senior and Orchard Blossom continued to go forward and the ropes sounded like they were about to snap and break.

"Oh, no, if my vision was correct, then they're going to fall to their deaths, I've got to warn them now before it's too late." Patrick said while running.

The two earth ponies kept walking, a little nervous of the bridge, but they did their best to be careful.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Patrick yelled out as the bridge looked like it couldn't handle their weight with the pie carts.

Unfortunately he was too late as the bridge collapsed and fell into the ravine. Patrick caught them with his magic, but was having trouble due to how heavy they were for him. 

"No... Please... Don't..." Patrick strained as he tried to save the two earth ponies from falling to their deaths. He began to try his best as he pulled them back over to him while having to strain trying to not drop them.

Unfortunately, he had no choice, since he was not strong like a god, he ended up dropping two of his nearest and dearest friends. "No..." Patrick whispered as he looked down as Orchard Blossom and Mac Senior were falling with their broken down carts and the pies. "No... I couldn't save them..." he whispered sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

Later on, Patrick went over to Mac Senior's mother's house where their children were, Little Mac who was working age, Applejack who was in school, and only baby Apple Bloom. He steadily knocked on the door as he held Mac Senior's hat as the only thing he had managed to save from falling into the ravine.

"Howdy!" A younger Granny Smith smiled and opened the door.

"Um, Granny Smith, I'm afraid th-that there's been an accident." Patrick said before showing Mac Senior's hat.

"What happened?" Granny Smith asked.

Patrick heaved a sharp sigh. "I'm terribly sorry... But... There has been an accident... Mac Senior and Orchard Blossom did not survive."

Granny Smith gasped in worry of her son and daughter-in-law. "Oh, my stars!"

"I tried to save them, but I-I wasn't strong enough, I'm so sorry." Patrick frowned as tears began to form in his eyes.

Granny Smith bit her lip. "You mean... They...?"

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Smith," Patrick bowed his head. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Oh, no..." Granny Smith frowned back. "What am Ah gonna tell the little ones?"

"Just tell them that their parents are gonna be away for a while." Patrick said.

"Of course..." Granny Smith sighed. "Uh, Patrick, dear?"

Patrick looked up.

"Could Ah keep the hat?" Granny Smith requested.

Patrick smiled halfway, though was still deeply upset about this news. "Of course..."

Granny Smith took the hat, then heard the wail of a baby cry. "Oh, dear, Apple Bloom's awake now."

"You better go and take care of her." Patrick smiled.

"Thank y'all for stoppin' by..." Granny Smith said softly.

Patrick nodded before going off on his own. Granny Smith took her loved one's hat and went back inside the house to take care of Baby Apple Bloom who was calling for her. Patrick heaved a sharp sigh, that was so hard to do, plus he couldn't save two innocent ponies from their untimely deaths. That was a day Patrick had never forgave himself for.

 

"'Scuse me, sir." Filly Applejack smiled up to Patrick.

Patrick smiled to her, but it was a broken smile, he then put his hoof over his face and ran off before he would be in a mess of tears in front of the young filly.

Applejack glanced at the unicorn stallion, but continued to walk over to her grandmother's farm since her parents were extra busy today, but unfortunately for her, she would never see them come home tonight in time for supper to hear all about her day at school. The flashback soon ended there.

 

Patrick wiped his eyes with a small sad sigh. "I sure do miss them... They were good folk..."

"Indeed they were..." Emily remembered, even if she didn't know them as well as her husband did.

"Who are you talking about, Mom and Dad?" Atticus asked.

Patrick looked over sadly. "Oh, um... The Apple parents."

"Wait, you mean you know what happened to them?" Atticus asked before seeing Twilight was upset about something. "Hold that thought, Dad."

"Of course, son." Patrick allowed him to go off.

Atticus came over to the violet alicorn. "You all right, Twilight?"

"Yeah, Starlight passed her friendship lesson." Spike told them.

"I don't know, guys," Twilight softly sighed. "I think I have a lot to learn about being a teacher."

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, your lesson went perfectly!" Spike added in. "Starlight and Sunburst got over their past and rekindled their friendship!"

"No thanks to me," Twilight sighed in dismissal. "I know a lot happened. I just wish I could have given my pupil the attention she deserves."

"Well, did Celestia give you the attention you deserved while you were learning about friendship?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, and Starlight needed to be put on the right path," Spike input. "But giving her own space to make her own decisions worked pretty well. Isn't that how Celestia taught you?"

Twilight had to admit the two of them were right. "You know, I never thought about it! But I guess it is!"

Spike smiled once she brightened up a little. "Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought."

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

Twilight then smiled back and hugged them both as the train traveled down the tracks.

"I sure do wish Jessica could have come with us." Darla said.

"Hopefully someday she can." Patrick said.

"Dumb college..." Darla folded her arms. "Why's it always gotta keep her away from us?"

"It's just how college is." Atticus shrugged.

"Hmph..." Darla stared out the window. "Well, I don't like it..."

"What's a college?" Twilight asked.

"It's basically a big important school where humans go to when they've graduated high school." Atticus told her.

"Oh... Okay..." Twilight said.

"They don't have colleges in Equestria?" Atticus then asked.

"Not really, our school system is different than yours," Twilight explained. "You see, when we're five years old, we start school and we go there until we're teenagers, and then we start going to work when we're around, oh, I'd say, sixteen human years."

"Wow, really?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Twilight said.

"So, wait, you and the other Mane Six are actually around sixteen?" Mo then suddenly asked.

"In human years, yes, and sixteen in Equestria is working age." Twilight replied.

"That is so cool." Darla smiled.

Twilight smiled back.

"So, anyways, Dad, what were you and Mom talking about before?" Atticus whispered.

Patrick gestured for him to come to their private spot. Atticus nodded and came closer to his parents so they would have enough privacy to talk.

"I-I was just remembering the last time I saw the Apple parents." Patrick explained.

"Wait, you know what happened to them?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Patrick bowed his head. "I could've saved them, but I couldn't..."

Atticus was surprised to know this now, but wasn't angry with him, but saw a familiar tail from a certain pony. "Um, Dad, I think Applejack might be eavesdropping."

Patrick looked over to the country earth mare. "Applejack, let me explain!"

"Y'all could've saved mah Mom and Dad?!" Applejack asked. "Y'all and Granny Smith told me it was an accident!"

"It was!" Patrick defended.

"Applejack, please stay calm and listen to what Patrick has to tell you." Emily said.

"Why...?" Applejack asked Patrick. "Why didn't y'all tell me...?"

"Applejack, please, you were just a little filly," Patrick replied. "I couldn't break your spirit like that just as soon as you came home from school."

Applejack was about to leave, but she saw Darla and thought if she were in Applejack's place back then, she understood why Patrick didn't tell her, but still wanted to know what happened. 

"Applejack?" Patrick asked.

Applejack sighed and bowed her head. "All right... Ah'm sorry for blowin' up on y'all, Pat..."

"What exactly did your granny tell you?" Patrick asked then.

"She didn't say much," Applejack replied. "She just said there was an accident and that Mom and Dad weren't gonna come home."

"Well, I think that now is the right time for you to know what happened to your parents." Patrick said.

"Ah want the truth." Applejack said.

"And you deserve it..." Patrick sharply sighed. "Applejack, I am so sorry for this."

Applejack nodded as she was going to finally find out what happened to her parents back when she was Apple Bloom's age. Patrick began to tell her and Atticus what really happened and where soon everyone in the car was hearing the whole entire true story about Applejack's parents' death.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, you see, Applejack, since I wasn't strong enough... They slipped out of my grasp..." Patrick concluded. "I am so very sorry."

"Ah forgive y'all." Applejack said to Patrick.

Patrick smiled, then hugged the country mare. Applejack hugged him back.

"Aww..." the others awed at the sight.

Once the train finally arrived back at Ponyville, it was both a sweet and bitter moment. 

"Sorry you guys couldn't stay with my parents a little longer, you guys seemed real close." Twilight said to Patrick and Emily.

"We sure were." Emily said.

"I thought you guys seemed familiar." Twilight said.

"So, did you guys meet Shining Armor and Twilight when they were younger then?" Darla asked.

"Yes, but a very long time ago, I think Twilight was just a few weeks old and Shining Armor was still in school." Emily replied.

"So then did Dad teach Shining Armor sword-fighting?" Darla asked.

"He tried to anyhow." Emily chuckled.

"Hey, I think I'm a rather good swordsman." Patrick defended.

"Well, that would explain where I got my swordsman skills from." Atticus said.

"Who knows?" Patrick replied. "Maybe your son will be a sword master too, that is, if you and Mo do get married."

Atticus and Mo looked to each other and looked away, blushing from that. This caused for the girls to giggle. Atticus and Mo then smiled bashfully to each other.

"Well, I hate to ruin this moment, but it's time to go." Drell informed them.

"Aw..." Darla pouted.

"I'm sorry, little one, but it's time for you to go back to where you belong." Drell said.

"No fair..." Darla pouted.

"Oh, Darla, don't be like that..." Drell said. "You'll be able to come again."

"It's not just that, but Atticus and everyone get to go on adventures all the time..." Darla sounded jealous.

"Trust me, you will be able to get your own adventures." Drell assured her.

"You think so?" Darla asked.

"I'm sure of it." Drell smiled encouragingly.

"Wanna trade places in lessons about our powers?" Cherry whispered to Darla.

"I'll teach her everything I know Cherry, but that doesn't mean you won't continue your lessons." Drell glared at her.

Cherry blinked and grinned nervously. "Who said anything about not continuing my lessons?"

"By the way..." Drell stood closer to her. "I believe I promised you a little meeting if I survived facing Sombra."

Cherry sweated nervously, then turned away. "ATTICUS!!!" 

"Is this true, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, well... Kinda..." Cherry muttered.

"Well, even if this is true." Atticus said before standing up to Drell, not scared of him.

"Aw, come on, Atticus!" Drell groaned. "She needs to pay for her misdeeds!" 

"You want her; you'll have to go through me." Atticus said.

"I swear, if I didn't love you like a son, I'd tear you apart..." Drell grumbled. 

"Then I guess he's lucky." Cherry smirked.

Drell leaned over Atticus and roared in her face. Cherry's eyes twitched and she fell flat on the ground, looking comatose. Atticus really wanted to punch him in the stomach, but didn't want to upset the balance.

"So, you're going back home then?" Fluttershy asked their inter-dimensional friends. 

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Okay... It was nice seeing you all again." Fluttershy smiled.

"Do come back now." Rainbow Dash added.

"I'll be sure to tell Maud about your visit." Pinkie grinned. 

"Isn't she that one pony that hides her feelings rather well?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, she's one of my absolute favorite sisters." Pinkie said.

"Wait, sisters?" Atticus asked. "You have other sisters besides Maud?"

"Oh, yeah," Applejack spoke up. "We spent Hearth Warming's with 'em last year." 

"How was it?" Darla asked. "And what's Hearth's Warming?" 

"Hearth's Warming is basically Equestria's Christmas." Patch explained.

"It was different, but not bad, I guess..." Applejack shrugged with a small smile. 

"Well, you really have got to spend Christmas with us sometime, please." Darla begged the Mane Seven. 

"Oh, gee..." Twilight scratched her chin. "I dunno..." 

"Please, besides, don't you have that mirror portal thing?" Darla asked.

"Well... That's true..." Twilight said. 

"Please, Twilight?" Darla got down and begged. "Please? Please? Puh-leeeeeeaaaase?!" 

"Okay, okay, okay." Twilight and the Mane Six giggled.

"YES!" Darla cheered.

"So then, I guess we'll expect you girls at Christmas time then?" Emily smiled.

"And birthdays." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"That does sound fun..." Darla agreed about the birthday thing.

"That's right," Atticus said. "Darla, don't you have a birthday coming up?"

"Oh, no..." Cherry knew she was going to be dragged into this. 

"Yeah!" Darla smiled. 

"Yay! A birthday party will be ready when I come over." Pinkie smiled.

"When's your birthday?" Emily asked.

"April 23rd." Darla smiled. 

"I'm free on that day." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Darla smiled and hugged Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie hugged her back, happy to make another friend happy. Darla grinned to Pinkie Pie, hugging her right back instantly.

"She is just so precious." Fluttershy smiled.

Darla absorbed the compliments given to her from the Mane Six.

"So then shall we get going?" Drell asked.

"I guess..." Darla pouted about leaving the land of talking and singing colorful ponies.

"Don't worry, you'll come again someday." Drell promised her.

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

The Mane Six and Spike waved as their guests were now going right back to where they belonged until next time. Darla was still sad to leave, but she was so glad that she was finally able to visit Equestria like the others.


	17. Chapter 17

Drell wore his best suit as soon as they were back home and was now walking off in a certain way.

"Where you going, Drell?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"Job interview," Drell replied. "I'm applying for a job at Canterlot High."

"Ohh, yeah." Atticus nodded, now remembering.

"Wish me luck." Drell said as he walked off.

"Luck!" Cherry called, not even saying 'good' before that.

"Good luck, Drell, I know that you'll get the job!" Atticus called out.

"I'll call you all later!" Drell called back as he was on his way to the high school, going the old-fashioned way so no one would suspect his warlock magic if he teleported to the school.

"I just know that he will get the job." Atticus smiled.

"I have feeling you're right." Mo smiled.

"I have a feeling school's going to be a nightmare." Cherry said.

"No, just a bit more challenging." Patch said.

"Basically what I just said, Mutt." Cherry rolled her eyes at her best friend's pet puppy.

"Oh, right." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed at the puppy then.

"I just hope his interview goes well..." Atticus crossed his fingers for Drell since he actually liked the warlock, even if he made his best friend miserable most of the time.

"Same here." Patrick said.

"Can I tell Amber about my adventure or is this one of those things that'll have to be just between us?" Darla asked.

"You can tell her." Atticus said.

"Okay." Darla smiled at that.

"Shouldn't we get back home?" Patch asked.

"That's what we're going to do," Emily said. "Darla, I suggest you call Amber before you go to see her, you don't know if she's home or not."

"That's true." Darla agreed.

"Sounds like a plan." Patch said.

With that, they all went home to their separate ways for now.

Darla rushed right into her room to call Amber and tell her all about the magical land of Equestria. "Come on, come on, pick up." she then said while on the phone after dialing her best friend's phone number.

'Hello?' Amber replied.

"Amber, hello!" Darla beamed. "Oh, thank goodness you're home..."

'Is there something wrong?' Amber asked. 

"No, no, I just have something really huge to tell you," Darla explained. "I went to a whole new world and just came back from it."

'Whoa, this must be something exciting.' Amber smiled.

"I went to the land of Equestria." Darla said.

'No way.' Amber smiled.

"Way," Darla smiled back in excitement. "I got to meet everybody, even Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

'So cool!' Amber smiled.

Darla beamed brightly. "Oh, I wish you could've been there."

'Same here.' Amber said.


	18. Chapter 18

Atticus was bringing Mo home after their adventure together. "What a day..."

"I'll say..." Mo replied. "Atticus Fudo, you've really made a difference in my life."

"Well I am full of surprises." Atticus smiled.

"You can say that again..." Mo chuckled as she came onto the front porch.

The moment they got there, James was waiting for them.

"Oh, hey, Dad." Mo greeted her adoptive father.

"Atticus... Monique..." James replied.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Brown." Atticus greeted since it was the afternoon.

"Did you kids have fun?" James asked.

"Oh, more than we could ever hope for." Mo smiled, feeling blessed that she got to be apart of this.

"That's great, I would like to speak with Atticus," James said. "Alone."

Atticus looked nervous. "Erm, yes, sir."

Mo looked concerned about that. "Dad...?"

"I just want to talk to him man-to-man." James said.

"Um... Okay..." Mo walked inside the house then.

Angel smiled and happily ran right to Mo and jumped up to her.

"Hey, girl!" Mo smiled down at her puppy.

"So, what happened?" Angel asked.

While Mo was telling Angel what happened at the Crystalling, James and Atticus was on the front porch having their man-to-man talk.

"Uh, hello, sir..." Atticus greeted. "How are you and the Mrs doing?"

"We're doing just wonderful." James said.

"That's great to know." Atticus smiled nervously.

"So, let's have a talk." James said.

"Yes, sir..."Atticus replied. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I would like to know everything about you." James said.

"Oh.... Okay..." Atticus felt slightly relaxed now. "Um, like what?"

"I bet he wants to know about how you got your incredible strength and if you've ever had any other girlfriends before Mo and if you take any drugs." Patch whispered to Atticus after escorting Colette home and then saw Tramp waiting for him at one of the fences.

Atticus nodded to his puppy. Patch looked a little nervous.

"Hi, Daddy." Colette smiled to her father.

"Hi, Colette," Tramp smiled. "Why don't you wait for me inside? I'd like to have a word with Patch."

"Um, okay..." Colette nodded, then went inside the house with the backdoor doggy door.

Patch nodded to her, then looked back to the Tramp. "Good day, sir."

"Good day, Patch." Tramp nodded back.

"Um, so, uh, what brings you out here?" Patch asked nervously.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Tramp said.

Patch bit his lip. "So you can make sure I'm right enough to see Colette?"

"Exactly," Tramp said. "That and just so I can find out more about you."

"Listen, Atticus, I want to know more about you so then I can know if you're right for Mo." James said firmly to Atticus.

"I understand, sir." Atticus replied, trying to hide his fear from James's sudden firm tone. "Well, I read a lot of books, I put others before myself, I really love my family, especially my sisters..."

"I see and what if Mo were to be cornered against a gang of thugs, what would you do if you ever saw her in a dangerous situation like that?" James asked.

"Probably beat them up and then call the police, but not before making sure if Mo was okay or not." Atticus replied.

James nodded, liking that answer and where Tramp seemed to be asking the same questions only dog related.

"If you and Colette were in the alleys and there were deathly dogs, what would you do to defend your lady?" Tramp asked a similar question to what James had asked Atticus.

"I would beat them up and send them flying straight into the dog-catcher and then look to see if Colette was okay or not." Patch answered.

"Very loyal..." Tramp nodded in approval.

The rest of the conversation between the four went great. Mo and Colette were secretly watching and hoping that the boys were doing well with their fathers and inspection.


	19. Chapter 19

After a while, both the Tramp and James smiled and approved the boy and Dalmatian to date their daughters, telling Mo and Colette that they passed the inspections. Mo and Colette then smiled to each other as Atticus and Patch smiled to each other as they passed their inspections about dating the girls they had desired. And after shaking the father's hands/paws the boys left to leave the girls to relax after what happened.

"I guess they really like us..." Mo said as she lay against the couch.

"Yeah..." Colette agreed as she walked to the living room floor and lay down beside her.

"Looks like you two just got yourselves two boyfriends." Scamp smiled.

"You've both grown up so fast." Angel giggled.

Danielle gagged in sheer disgust. "Boys are weird!"

"Says the dog that has a crush on Copper." Scamp smirked.

Danielle's eyes widened, then she narrowed her eyes as she turned red under her cheeks slightly. "Do not."

"Do so." Scamp smirked.

"Quit it!" Danielle whined.

"Nope." Scamp laughed.

"Oh, Scamp, will you ever grow up?" a third cocker spaniel puppy appeared, shocking the puppies and Mo instantly.

"Annette?" Colette asked, shocked.

"Hello." Annette greeted.

"Uh, Annette, what're you doing here?" Scamp asked.

"I've been properly corrected and I promise not to be so mean and pushy from now on." Annette replied.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"After the Spooky Island incident, Scrappy and I have been sent to a correctional facility for rascally pups." Annette explained.

"And were both of you corrected?" Scamp asked.

"I haven't seen Scrappy since we were admitted, they wanted to separate us for better results." Annette informed.

"So then the answer is you don't know if he's corrected." Scamp said.

"I can't say, I can only hope..." Annette said. "Mo, let me know when Atticus comes over again, I'd really like to apologize for Spooky Island."

"I'll tell you when he comes over next time, he's changed a bit since the last time you last saw him." Mo said.

"Thank you, it's much appreciated." Annette replied.

"And she's serious about the changed part." Colette said.

Annette smiled to her sister.

"Wow." Colette smiled, happy to see an actual smile from her.

Annette smiled back to her sister.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, I guess we can just hope for the best for Scrappy." Mo shrugged as she continued to lay on the couch, feeling exhausted of her adventure with the others, but smiled to the puppies.

"Yeah." Colette nodded.

"Where were you, Mo?" Annette asked.

"Atticus took me to Equestria..." Mo smiled dreamily. "It was so magical and mystical and just... Oh, it's the best place to go for a visit."

"It sure sounds like it." Annette smiled.

Mo smiled back as she decided to get some rest and pulled down her bandanna to cover her eyes. The puppies knew that was Mo's way of saying she would like to take a nap, so they left the living room and gave her the privacy she had wanted. Mo yawned before falling asleep on the couch. Elizabeth smiled, then tucked Mo in with a quilt and allowed her to take her nap in peace as she then left the room to give her adoptive daughter some privacy. Today was truly a day no one would ever forget.

The End


End file.
